Primavera
by kattia black
Summary: Que se passe t il lorsque une célébrité et un riche héritié se rencontre dans un merveilleux hotel de luxe ... un mélange plutôt étonnant qui ne vous décevra pas ... HPDM pour le plaizir miam miam miam !
1. Arrivée au pays des merveilles

Le 30.07.2006

Chapitre premier

Il était onze heures du matin, tout le personnel s'affairait dans l'imposant bâtiment qu'était le _Primavera_, célèbre hôtel de luxe situé à New York. Les journée étaient toujours les même, ponctuées chacune de leurs lots d'incidents, tous réglés grâce aux talents et à l'imagination du personnel compétant. Ce jour là pourtant la vie d'une de ces personnes allait basculer à jamais. Mais là je m'avance un peu trop dans l'histoire, revenons en au début.

Onze heure sonna sur New York et une limousine noir s'arrêta devant l'entré impeccable du palace. Un portier en uniforme noir et blanc s'avança d'une démarche droite vers la portière de la limousine qu'il ouvrit en s'inclinant. La personne sortie de la voiture, jetant un regard sur le portier derrière ses lunette noir. Il s'avança vers l'entrée de l'hôtel, ses chaussure noir Burthon foulant le majestueux tapis rouge en velours, il monta les quelques marche en marbres et entra par l'immence porte en verre qui avait été ouverte par un autre portier qui s'inclina comme son prédécesseur. L'homme pénétra donc dans le grand hall. La pièce était très grande ( oui je sais on s'en doute étant donné que c'est un hôtel de luxe ) et très lumineuse. Sur le parquet ciré était posé de nombreux tapis bordeaux sur lesquels étaient brodé des arabesques dorés. Il y avait des canapé de cuir noir à certains endroits de la pièce illuminé par d'immenses chandeliers en cristal suspendus au plafond. Les mur étaient en bois sur la partie inférieur et d'une peinture beige sur la partie supérieur. Des applique diffusant une douce lumière étaient posé sur les murs. Au centre du hall, il y avait une grande table ronde, recouverte d'une nappe blanche sur laquelle était posé un majestueux bouquet de fleurs ( rose rouge, fleur de lys blanches pour ceux que ça intéresse. ). Le hall était plutôt calme, seul deux ou trois clients étaient présents ainsi que des membres du personnel, tous en uniforme noir et blancs. Certain passant simplement afin de se rendre ailleurs, d'autre à la réception, d'autre encore poussant des chariots contenants des bagages afin de les monter dans les chambres appropriés.

Le jeune homme s'avança lentement vers la réception ou une charmante jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année portant une jupe plissé noir, un chemisier blanc impeccable se tenait debout. Elle était grande, brune aux cheveux ramenés en un chignon séré. Lorsque l'étranger s'avança vers elle, elle lui sourit aimablement et commença à parler l'anglais le plus pur, d'une voix calme et posé.

- Bonjour monsieur, bienvenue à l'hôtel _Primavera_, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Je désirerais prendre une chambre pour quelques jours.

- Bien entendu monsieur, pour quelle durée ?

- Indéterminé je vous pris.

- Très bien et quelle chambre désirez vous occupé ?

- Une chambre très grande, avec vue, au mobilier simple et peu surchargé, peu importe le prix.

- Très bien je vais voir ce que je peux faire monsieur.

La jeune femme du nom de Claire selon le badge qu'elle portait à sa chemise rentra certaines données dans l'ordinateur placé devant elle. Elle cliqua sur plusieurs liens et au bout d'une minute releva la tête en souriant.

- Monsieur nous vous avons attribué la chambre numéros 715. Il me faut simplement votre carte d'identité et il faut également que vous remplissiez ceci dit elle en lui tendant un formulaire d'une page.

Le jeune homme sortit de la poche intérieur de sa veste noir un stylos en or massif et de son portefeuille sa carte d'identité. Il remplis ensuite le formulaire et lorsqu'il eut finis le tendis à Claire qui lui rendit sa carte d'identité.

- Tout est en ordre monsieur Potter, Jessica ma collègue va vous menez jusqu'à votre chambre. Je vous souhaite un bon séjour au _Primavera_.

Une autre jeune femme s'approcha de Harry et lui fit signe de la suivre. Elle appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur afin de monter jusqu'au septième étage. L'intérieur de l'ascenseur était dans les tons de bois clair, le sol était en moquette bleu nuit. La monter fut de courte duré et dans le plus grand silence, ils quittèrent ce minuscule espace et s'engagèrent dans un couloir sur leurs droite. Les couloirs de cet étage était blanc éclatant et bleu ciel. Les mur étaient blanc et parcourut tous les cinq mètres par une bande bleu ciel, assortie à la moquette. Le tout était illuminé par des appliques de forme simple et élégante d'une belle couleur nacre. Des fleur bleu et blanche se trouvaient posé sur des bureau élégant placés contre les murs. La jeune employé s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre 715 et tendit une clé à Harry, s'inclina et dit :

- Voici votre chambre monsieur, le déjeuné est servie à partir de midi au restaurant de l'hôtel. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelez la réception. Je vous souhaite un agréable séjour.

Elle le salua puis repartit d'une démarche droite et assurée vers le hall de l'hôtel. Harry pris la clé qui était en fait un badge et le passa dans un boîtier électronique blanc. La porte s'ouvrit et Harry put enfin contempler ses appartement. Lorsqu'il rentra, il referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança afin d'accéder à son salon. C'était une pièce spacieuse, et confortable. Un canapé blanc était devant lui, face au mur du fond sur lequel était un grand écran plasma ainsi que tout l'équipement électronique allant avec ( home cinéma, lecteur dvd, magnétoscope …etc) une table basse en verre était placé entre ces deux meuble. De part et d'autre du canapé blanc sur lequel était disposé des coussin rouge sang étaient placés des fauteuils rouge sang aux coussin blanc. À la droite de Harry était placé un bar en verre avec des grand fauteuils en acier et en verre. Et à sa droite était une table en acier également avec ses chaise en acier et blanche intercalé avec celle en acier et rouge. La pièce donnait sur un balcon avec vue dégagé sur la ville. La pièce était calme. Il y avait des cadres assorties au mobilier ainsi que des plantes. Il y avait un porte à droite du bar. Harry entra dans la chambre à coucher. La chambre était relativement moins moderne, plus classique. Un lit était au fond de la pièce, un lit à baldaquin en bois sombre et aux rideaux et draps violet foncé et clair pour les coussins. Sur le mur droit, face à la fenêtre il y avait un grand bureau très élégant en bois foncé, dessus il y avait un porte plume et une lampe violette foncé. Le reste du mobilier comprenait un fauteuil face au bureau, un grand tapis et d'une immence armoire, de deux table de chevet, d'un mini bar, et de tout le nécessaire pour une chambre, tout en bois foncé et violet. Il y avait également une autre porte donnant sur la salle de bain. Harry soupira de satisfaction et reparti dans le salon. Il hotta ses lunettes de soleil noirs et les posa sur le bar. Il se dirige ensuite sur le balcon et s'étira. Le soleil était à présent haut dans le magnifique ciel bleu. il retourna dans la pièce principal, retira sa veste et la posa sur un des fauteuils. Son téléphone portable sonna. Il le sortit de sa poche et décrocha en soupirant.

- Allô ?

- Harry ?

- Oui c'est moi.

- C'est Hermione, mais où es-tu ? Cela fait deux semaine que l'on a plus aucune nouvelles de toi, tout le monde s'inquiète.

- Hermy, je vous ai dit que je désirais prendre des vacances, j'en peu plus de tout ce stress autour de moi. Là où je suis, j'aurais la paix, personne ne me dévisagera ébahit, personne ne murmurera sur mon passage, j'en ai vraiment besoin tu le sais très bien.

- Bien sûr que je comprends mais tu aurais put nous dire où tu allais au lieu de fuir comme cela. Tu te rends compte qu'ici, à Londres, tout le monde te cherche. Je suis sur que partout dans la presse on va écrire la disparition du jeune Harry Potter, célèbre agent du FBI qui a …

- Arrête, c'est pas non plus la peine de me le répéter, ça me donne la migraine. Écoute d'ici une semaine ou deux je vous donnerais à toi et Ron mon adresse actuelle, mais en attendant je veux une paix royale et ce n'est pas la peine de protester d'accord ?

- Très bien Harry mais tu sais que si tu as un problème on est toujours là ok ?

- Oui allez au revoir.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il raccrocha puis soupira. Il ne avait assez de tous ces gens qui le harcelaient sans arrêt, c'était épuisant. Il avait trouvé l'adresse de cet hôtel sur internet il y avait un mois, et il savait que dans ce lieu il serait tranquille comme les nombreuses célébrités qui y séjournaient. Non pas que lui même se considérait comme une célébrité mais c'était ce que tout le monde pensait. Harry resta ainsi un long moment, perdu dans ses pensés. Lorsqu'il se « réveilla » il regarda l'heure et constata qu'il était midi et demi. Alors il descendit afin de déjeuner dans le restaurant de l'hôtel. Il descendit les escaliers de marbres blanc jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Il s'engagea ensuite dans un long couloir recouvert de miroir et entra dans le restaurant. Toute la salle était d'une couleur bleu. Harry fut installer à une table près de la fenêtre. C'était une table pour deux personnes. Sur l'immence nappe blanche était posé des couverts en argents, des verres en cristal finement ouvragés, des bougies blanche ainsi que des serviettes de soies blanche. Tout était parfait en ce lieux magnifique. Un serveur s'approcha et donna le menu à Harry qui l'ouvrit et pris sa commande quelques temps après. Harry regarda machinalement autour de lui et vit une serveuse le regarder avec des yeux ronds et lâcher son plateau qui tomba sur le sol en grand fracas. Tout le monde se retourna vers elle avec un air de reproche et la jeune serveuse se mit à rougir, essayant maladroitement de réparé ses dégâts. Harry tourna la tête agacé et croisa le regard d'un homme. Un homme serait une insulte à lui faire car ce n'était pas un simple homme, c'était le plus bel homme que Harry eut jamais rencontré.


	2. un diner déplacé

**note de kattia black : voilà le deuxième chapitre que je me suis forcée à écrire dès mon retour de vacances, merci à toutes vos reviews et désolée pour ces maudites fautes d'orthografes qui sont ma spécialité !**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**rar :**

**- miniblonde05 : en effet tu es un futur grand détective masi en même temps reconnais que c'était pas très dûr lOl ! et malheureusement non ce merveilleux hôtel n'existe pas réelement, seulement dans les confins de mon immagination.**

**- crystal d'avalon : merci de ta gentil review, tu as vu j'ai essayé de suivr ton conseil et d'espacer mes descriptions, j'espère que ce chapitre sera mieux que le précédent**

**- sista malefoy : merci beaucoup je susi heureuse que celà t'ai plut car c'est ma première fic et j'y ai placé beaucoup de rêve dedant.**

**- marine : ma chérie tu as vu je ne t'ai pas dédicassé celle là de fic car c'est la mienne jusqu'à ses fautes d'orthografes ! lOl merci de suivre mes délire de fic homo malgrès que ce ne soit pas trop truc, ça me fait trop plaisir.**

**- slydawn : tu es la dernière à qui je répond malgrès que tu sois la première qui m'ai laissé une review alors c'est pour celà que cet article est le tient aujourd'hui ! merci de tes compliments celà m'a touché malgrè le fait que je suis loins d'égalé des fic telles que "cher journal : cronique d'une dernière année", ou "jusqu'à" et tant d'autre ! cependant j'espère t'apporter un peu de rêve tout comme certiane de ces merveilleuses fic m'en ont apporter ! merci**

* * *

Le 11/08/2006

**_Chapitre deux_**

L'homme était assis à la table d'en face, il était seul. Cet homme dégageait tellement de classe qu'Harry fut un instant déstabilisé bien qu'il ne laissa rien paraître. Il resta quelques longues secondes les yeux plantés dans ceux de l'inconnu. Des yeux si gris, si purs, si clairs, que cela donnait presque des frissons dans le corps de ceux qui devaient croiser ces yeux là. Cette personne semblait jeune comme lui, pourtant son regard, ce regard montrait qu'il avait vécu beaucoup de choses. Il était grand, et l'on pouvait voir qu'il avait une musculature assez développée derrière sa chemise bleue ciel. Il portait un costume d'une grande marque gris clair avec des rayures bleus ciel, une cravate bleue plus foncé était accrochée à son cou. Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés en catogan. Cet homme se tenait droit et ses mains étaient jointes sur la table. Harry détourna son regard de cet homme, pardon de cette merveille, troublé par le gris perçant de ses yeux. Harry regarda par la fenêtre lorsqu'il entendit un léger toussotement à sa droite. Il se retourna pour voir qui était là, redoutant que ce soit la serveuse. Mais la personne qui lui faisait face n'était pas la serveuse, c'était l'homme qui était assis face à Harry quelques secondes auparavant. Il inclina légèrement la tête et devant l'air perplexe de Harry dit d'une voix douce et distinguée.

- Bonjour, je me demandais si vous accepteriez que je partage votre table afin de déjeuner en votre compagnie.

- Euh … mais bien entendu je vous en pris prenez place, dit Harry reprenant un peu de contenance et désignant la chaise face à lui.

Le jeune homme blond s'assit et aussitôt engagea la conversation.

- Je ne crois pas avoir déjà eut le plaisir de vous rencontrer, je me présente je me nome Drago, Drago Clifton ( non ne soyez pas surpris c'est normal ).

- Enchanté je suis Harry Potter.

- C'est la première fois que vous venez au Primavera je me trompe ?

- Non vous avez raison, c'est la première fois mais je suppose que ce n'est pas votre cas ?

Harry parlait d'une voix polie mais pourtant la présence de ce Drago le dérangeait un peu. Non sa présence ne lui déplaisait pas, seulement ce personnage était trop parfait, son discourt trop soigné, sa tenue trop parfaite, son attitude trop contrôlée, ce Drago était trop éloigné des personnes qu'avaient fréquentées Harry durant son enfance et son adolescence. Il se sentait épié, mal à l'aise, ce n'était vraiment un homme avec qui il aimerait être ami.

- En effet, je réside ici régulièrement. Il se trouve que pour moi cet hôtel et une seconde demeure, j'y suis très à l'aise.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais un serveur s'approcha pour prendre la commande de Drago qui commanda sans même prendre le temps de jeter un coup d'œil au menu, il devait vraiment le connaître par cœur. Drago rendit le menu au serveur puis se retourna pour faire de nouveau face à Harry. Il le regarda et sourit légèrement, ce que Harry ne remarqua pas trop occupé à surveiller les alentours. Quelqu'un vint leur apporter une bouteille de vin, un célèbre bordeaux et remplit leurs coupes en cristal. Drago souleva la sienne et trinqua :

- À cette rencontre inattendue, dit il avant de poser ses lèvres sur le verre, de façon distingué.

Harry fronça les sourcils devant tant de cérémonie et but également une gorgé de vin. Non, vraiment ce jeune homme le dérangeait atrocement, il ne ressemblait en aucun cas à Ron ou Hermione. En pensant à ses meilleurs amis, Harry sentit une vague de tristesse l'envahir suivit par une pointe de culpabilité. Mais il se ressaisit brusquement, après tout il avait bien le droit de prendre des vacances. Ils but encore une gorgé de ce vin, qui était vraiment très bon, et reporta tout de même son attention sur son interlocuteur qui le fixait, le regard brillant. Harry se sentait mal à l'aise fixé pas ces yeux étrangement troublant.

- Vous dites que vous venez souvent en ce lieu mais où se situe votre résidence ?

- Ma villa se situe à Los Angeles, mais j'y vais le moins possible. Je préfère de loin cet hôtel où tout le confort et le luxe nécessaire y est présent.

- Oui cet hôtel est agréable certes. Mais je ne pourrais pas y vivre plus de quelques semaines.

- J'avoue que je suis curieux, pour quelles raisons êtes vous venue résider dans ce lieu de rêve ?

- Je voulais simplement faire une pose, prendre des vacances …

Drago sut que Harry lui cachait quelque chose mais n'insista pas, il découvrirait bien assez tôt ce qu'il cherchait à lui dissimuler. Drago ressentait quand les gens lui mentaient et sa curiosité le poussait à voir de quoi il en retournait. En attendant il continua de fixer Harry, comme pour le percer à jour. Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi et finalement un serveur vint leur apporter leurs entrées…

Le reste du repas se déroula le plus paisiblement du monde, les deux hommes discutèrent de sujets banals, d'un ton détaché pourtant les yeux gris de Drago eux brillaient d'un éclat bien particulier. Au bout d'une heure, un serveur vint leur apporter une tasse de cappuccino et Drago prit la parole.

- Vous semblez dérangé par ma présence, je me trompe ?

- Non, enfin je veux dire, non ce n'est pas le cas … disons que je me demande pourquoi vous avez désirez vous joindre à moi pour ce repas, nous semblons si différent l'un de l'autre, sans vous offenser.

Drago eut un petit rire, ce personnage lui plaisait vraiment, il semblait si … si indéfinissable ! Il était très différent des gens qu'il avait toujours fréquenté dan le passé, de tous ces gens imbus d'eux même et hypocrite à souhait, toujours sûr d'eux. Drago avait perçu le malaise d'Harry tout le long du repas, et cela l'avait beaucoup amusé.

- Certes nous sommes assez différents, et cela se ressent certainement, cependant contrairement aux apparences votre compagnie fut très agréable, il m'a rarement été donné l'occasion de rencontrer un personnage de votre sorte.

- … Merci beaucoup …

Harry sentit sa gêne s'accentuer mais pourtant il répugnait à quitter ce jeune homme qui le fascinait. Il était tellement maître de lui, tellement calme, tellement … charmeur ! Oui, ça on peut dire qu'il l'était, Harry devait l'admettre. Mais il devait pourtant le quitter, il avait besoin de se reposer, la semaine avait été éprouvante. Il posa sa tasse vide et reprit la parole.

- Je vais vous laisser monsieur Clifton, dite au serveur de mettre le repas sur ma note.

- Il en ai hors de question, je vous invite en remerciement d'avoir accepter ma compagnie. J'ai été ravie de ce repas qui a été fort agréable, et j'espère vivement vous revoir bientôt monsieur Potter. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Il tendit sa main à l'intéressé qui la sera brièvement avant de se lever et de se diriger calmement vers sa suite. Le comportement de celui qui avait partagé son repas avait été assez étrange, incompréhensible pour être exact. Il était calme, son regard était glacial pourtant il y avait des nuance chaleureuse dans sa voix et un je ne sais quoi de joueur dans son attitude de gentleman.

Ses pensés étant assez confuse, Harry se réveilla brusquement, se rendant compte qu'il se tenait devant la porte de sa superbe suite. Il entra à l'intérieur, et s'assit confortablement sur le divan. Il se sentait infiniment bien dans cette pièce au décor moderne et agréable. Il était à peine deux heure de l'après midi et il était déjà exténué. Alors il se leva et alla dans sa salle de bain en passant par l'immence chambre violette. Il vit que ses valises avaient été apporter et ranger soigneusement dans un coin de la pièce. Il ne s'attarda pas dans la pièce et entra dans la salle de bain luxueusement décoré.

L'intérieur était entièrement en marbre ocre. Sur le mur de gauche étaient placés deux lavabos aux robinets en bronze, surplombé d'un immence miroir, sur lequel étaient gravé d'immence arabesque d'or sur les contours du miroir. Le centre de la pièce était occupé par une immence baignoire pouvant contenir aisément deux personnes en marbre couleur sable, avec les lavabos en bronze ainsi qu'une tablette sur laquelle étaient posés divers produits de toilette de grande qualités. Le mur de droite était occupé par une douche aux proportions gigantesque pouvant contenir à elle seul cinq personne légèrement séré. Te sur le mur d'en face étaient accrochés des peignoirs blanc en satin et une pile de serviette était posée sur un petit meuble ocre. La pièce elle même dégageait tant de majesté qu'Harry la trouvait digne d'un roi et était gêné de l'utiliser.

Il s'avança et commença à se dévêtir lentement, pliant avec soin ses affaires avant de les posé sur un meuble d'une valeur immence. Il ouvrit le jet d'eau de la baignoire et attendit patiemment qu'elle se remplisse. Lorsqu'elle le fut à moitié, Harry s'y plongea avec délice, sentant ses muscles se détendre. Il éteignit le jet lorsqu'il fut totalement immergé dans l'eau chaude, s'allongea et ferma les yeux, profitant du calme paisible de la pièce. Ses pensées flottant comme des bulles de savons, il finit par s'endormire paisiblement dans cet univers de douceur.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, l'eau était devenue froide. Frissonnant, Harry se leva, attrapant une douce serviette blanche et se sécha énergiquement, frictionnant son corps musclé ( je vous vois en train de bavé, c'est pas bien ! ). Il enfila un des peignoirs et retourna dans le salon. Ses pied nu marchèrent sur la moquette jusqu'au bar et il se servit un verre de martini. C'est au moment où il toucha le verre de ses lèvres que son portable se mit à sonner. Soupirant, et se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas éteint ce stupide téléphone, il prit le combiné, décrocha et parla d'une voix monotone.

- Oui ?

La voix de Ron lui parvint à l'oreille, joyeuse comme à son habitude.

- Alors Harry, on s'amuse à faire peur à ses amis ?

- Je n'ai pas voulu vous faire peur voyons ! Je veux juste prendre des vacances, VA-CAN-CES ! Explosa Harry.

- Relax, je vois que tes vacances n'ont pas le mérite de te détendre. Je voulais juste demander un petit conseil à mon meilleur ami mais vu son état d'esprit je vois que je tombe très mal …

- Excuse moi, mais je n'en peu plus, c'est vrai que je suis à bout de nerf, mais tu le serais aussi si tu étais poursuivit par la moitié du monde entier ! Et qu'est ce que tu voulais au juste pour briser ma fragile tranquillité ?

- Mmmm, peut importe, on en reparlera une prochaine fois, dit Ron dont la voix s'était soudain crispé. J'ai été ravie de te parler Harry, à présent je dois et laisser au revoir.

Et son meilleur ami lui raccrocha au nez. Énervé, Harry partit s'habiller afin d'aller dîner en ville. Il mit un costume gris foncé, une chemise blanche et une cravate noir et descendit de sa chambre par le grand escalier, laissant sur le bar son portable qui se mit à vibrer lorsque la porte se referma. La messagerie se mit en marche et une voix féminine s'enregistra alors dans la boite vocale de Harry.

« Allô Harry, c'est Hermione, j'ai quelque chose à te dire de très important … »

* * *

**alors j'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avie sur la suite de ma fic, je sais c'est pas magnifique mais c'est un début !**


	3. Une soirée agréablement agréable

**note de Kattia Black : Je remerci à tout ceux qui ont le courage de lire cette fic peuplée de nombreuses fautes d'ortographes. J'ai essayé de les corriger mais j'ai baisser les bras vers le milieu ce qui n'exclut pas les fautes au début de ce chapitre. masi dès le prochain chapitre le problème devrait être résolut grace à ma béta qui prend ses fonctions. Ce chapitre numéros trois est dédicassé à miniblonde07** **qui a été la plus rapide à mettre une review. Merci ma belle, j'espère avoir été à la hauteur.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**rar :**

**- miniblonde07** ** c'est vrai tu as raison c'était très dur, j'avais oublié que tu étais blonde mais en tout cas j'espère que celà ne va pas te poser problème quand tu seras une célèbre détective. alors pour "Drago Clifton ( non ne soyez pas surpris c'est normal )" j'aurais dut préciser que ce qui étais écris entre parenthèses était simplement mes propres remaques c'est normal que tu n'ais pas compris. je te signale encore une fois qu'il ne faut pas s'étonner du nom de famille de notre beau Drago, c'est normal. quand tu me suggère d'être architecte, je tiens absolument à te répondre, je voulais être architecte l'année dernière masi j'ai renoncé pour tenter une carrière d'ingénieur chimiste. mais si jamais je crée cet hôtel, sois certaine que tu seras mon invitée dans une des plus belles chambres. j'espère que tu as apprécié que je te dédicasse ce chapitre. gros bisous**

**- ****Sahada : je te remerci pour la review que tu m'as laissé, être traité de sadique est un immence compliment que tu m'adresse. d'ailleur tu vas devoir patienté un petit chapitre de plus, je m'excuse. merci encore de me dire que cette fic ets bien, ça me donne la force de continuer à l'écrire.**

**- lily28 : merci pour tes encouragement, j'ai un gros défaut je trouve que ce que j'écris c'est vraiment nul, je n'arrive pas à faire ressentire ce que j'iamerais que le texte dégage mais ton commentaire me démontre le contraire. voici la suite bis ;)**

**- cashgirl : oh oui, personne n'est épargné par la cruauté des fautes d'ortographes. elles attendent là, tapis dans l'ombre la moindre seconde d'innatention et BAM ! elles attaquent sans qu'on s'en rendent compte ! grr va falloir qu'on se venge, qu'en pense-tu ? j'espère que ton impatience n'a pas été trop dûr. bis**

****

Le 27/08/06 

Chapitre 3

Harry arriva dans le hall de l'hôtel alors qu'il était onze heures et demie. De nombreuses limousines faisaient la queux devant l'entrée afin d'assister aux célèbres soirées du _Primavera_. Harry était épuisé, il avait prévu d'aller dîner tranquillement au restaurant mais malheureusement pour lui, une jeune femme l'avait reconnu et aussitôt une horde de femmes s'était regroupée autour de lui, chassant le mince espoir de tranquillité qu'il conservait encore en lui. Il s'était levé, avait réglé l'addition et s'était précipité hors de l'établissement, en se promettant de ne plus y remettre les pieds. Il avait alors marché pendant plusieurs heures dans la fraîcheur de la ville animée, se fondant dans la foule.

Mais à présent il était retourné dans le palace qui lui servait de logement provisoire durant la pause qu'il avait pris afin de tenter d'échapper au stress qui l'entourait depuis quelques jours. Il pénétra dans le hall éclairé de milles lumières astucieusement placées, donnant à la pièce une ambiance très hollywoodienne tout en conservant un côté très chic. De nombreuses célébrités foulaient avec grâce le tapis rouge, parées de leurs plus belles tenues. Harry commença à partir en direction des chambres quand il changea d'avis. Après tout, autant essayer de rattraper cette soirée lamentable et de plus, cet hôtel était réputé pour ses merveilleuses soirées, les personnes présentes ce soir le confirmait. Alors Harry, fit volte face et se dirigea à la suite d'une charmante jeune femme vêtue d'une robe pailletée verte. Il se dirigea vers une immence salle aux couleurs mauve et bleu.

Le centre de la pièce était occupé par une piste de danse où se déhanchaient de nombreuses personnes. Tout autour de la piste étaient placées des petite table rondes entourées de fauteuils confortables et des banquettes étaient disposées dans un recoin reculé de la pièce. Sur la droite de la salle était un immence bar au design moderne surplombé de miroirs. Des barmans en uniformes assorties aux couleurs de la pièce s'affairaient avec les verres, ou avec des shakers à la main. L'ambiance était chaleureuse et détendue.

Harry se sentit immédiatement à l'aise dans ce décors design. Il s'approcha du bar et s'assit au comptoir, dans un coin plutôt calme. Il commanda un cocktail sans alcool et se mit à le siroter tranquillement, regardant la foule autour de lui. Il avait but la moitiée de son verre et avait commencé à songer à aller se coucher quand une jeune femme à la beauté époustouflante s'approcha de lui.

Elle était de grande taille, dut sans aucun doute à ses talons aiguilles noirs. Elle portait une robe rouge foncée qui mettait sa généreuse poitrine en avant grâce à un bustier serré et un décolleté avantageux. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon élégant d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches d'encres venant encadrer son visage, lui conférant un petit air sauvage. Un collier de perles de cristal noirs accroché au ras de son cou, rendait sa peau encore plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Le regard de Harry monta jusqu'au visage de cette jeune femme. Ses lèvres étaient d'un rouge intense, comme un bouton de rose, et le maquillage qui ornait ses yeux en faisait ressortir la couleur bleu pâle. Elle était simplement magnifique dans sa beauté asiatique.

Elle s'approcha de Harry, lui adressa un doux sourire de ses dents blanches ( comme dans les pubs de dentifrice vous voyez ? ) auquel Harry répondit brièvement.

- Bonsoir monsieur Potter, je ne pensais pas avoir un jour la joie de vous rencontrer.

Sa voix était douce, posée, teintée d'un soupçon de malice. Cette femme était la perfection incarnée, de ses iris brillants à la blancheur de ses dents. ( je sais je suis douée avec les rimes mdr ) Evidemment elle le connaissait, mais étrangement cela ne gêna absolument pas Harry.

- Bonsoir. À qui ai-je l'honneur de parler ?

- Je m'appelle Cho Chang. J'ai souvent entendu parler de vous, mais je dois dire que le portrait que l'on vous dresse est loin d'égaler la vérité.

- Je … merci beaucoup, c'est très aimable à vous de dire cela.

- Je m'excuse, je suppose que vous devez en avoir assez de tous ces gens qui vous ressassent votre passé à la moindre occasion. Ce n'était pas mon but de vous mettre mal à l'aise. Je sais très bien ce que vous pouvez ressentir face à tous ces gens qui épient le moindre de vos gestes…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me doute bien que vous ne cherchiez pas à me blesser en disant ce que vous avez dit. Mais vous avez raison, je ne supporte pas tous ces journalistes en quête de scoop ignoble. Veuillez excusez ma question mais quel métier exercez vous ?

La jolie brune éclata d'un rire clair et léger, éclairant davantage son beau visage. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de remarque et cela lui fit très plaisir. Elle reprit contenance et lui dit :

- Et bien je suis actrice. Vous ne devez pas beaucoup sortir de chez vous je me trompe ?

- Non, c'est vraie j'ai été très occupé ces derniers temps. Je n'ai pas le temps de sortir au cinéma je l'avoue.

- Vous prépariez votre fuite Harry ? Je suppose que oui, vu comme la presse en parle tous les jours. Des fois, j'aimeras avoir le courage de tout plaquer pour vivre en paix mais j'aime trop mon travail pour cela.

Harry hocha la tête, il comprenait exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. Ils allèrent s'assoire autour d'une table et discutèrent un long moment, ignorant la foule qui évoluait autour. Cho était une femme d'une beauté époustouflante mais d'une grande sincérité, elle paraissait si naturelle.

Quelques heures plus tard, il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était près de deux heures et demies. Il en fut surpris. Il se leva et s'excusa, disant qu'il était fatigué et qu'il n'aspirait qu'à se coucher. Elle lui sourit en lui disant qu'elle aussi devait rentré, que demain serait une longue journée éprouvante. Il l'escorta jusqu'à l'entré de l'hôtel, s'arrêtant devant la porte. Elle s'approcha de lui, il put sentire son parfum sucré et elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un doux baiser chaste. Il retint son souffle sous la caresse des lèvres de velours de l'actrice. Elle se retira lentement, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce baiser ne signifie rien. Je voulais simplement savoir ce que cela faisait d'embrasser un héros. À présent nous pouvons être ami. Tenez voici mon numéros de portable, surtout n'hésitez pas.

Il hocha la tête et la salua. Alors elle tourna les talons avec une élégance calculée et partit d'une démarche droite vers l'extérieur. Elle passa la porte qu'un employé avait ouverte et se retrouva dans la rue animé où se tenait des dizaines de photographes et une foule de fans en train de la mitrailler de leurs appareils photos. Elle s'engouffra dans une limousine noir et partit loin d'un Harry toujours sous le choc. Il se ressaisit brusquement quand il se rendit compte à quel point il était ridicule. Il repartit vers les ascenseurs où il croisa une silhouette familière. Drago avançait vers lui d'une démarche féline à tomber par terre. ( ça c'est ma pensée à moi, pas au pauvre Harry qui n'a rien remarqué lol) Il s'arrêta devant lui et lui tendit une main qu'Harry s'empressa de serrer.

- Ravie de vous revoir Harry.

- Moi de même. Vous allez à la soirée n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, et vous, vous en rentrez. Vous avez du rouge sur les lèvres, vous devriez l'enlever, ajouta Drago, un sourire en coin.

Harry rougit violemment, non seulement à cause du fait qu'il devait avoir l'air ridicule avec ce rouge à lèvres mais en plus le séduisant Drago l'avait remarqué. Attendez retour en arrière, séduisant ! Harry rougit plus violemment encore si c'était possible. Il s'essuya les lèvres avec un mouchoir en soie qu'il sortit de sa poche.

- Vous avez raison Monsieur Clifton…

- Drago je vous pris, l'interrompit.

- Excusez moi, vous avez raison, Drago, je n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention. Merci de m'avoir fait remarqué à quel point je suis ridicule.

- N'exagérez rien, il fallait vraiment regarder vos lèvre pour s'en apercevoir. Voudriez vous vous joindre à moi ce soir ? Nous pourrions discuter.

- Non, je suis fatigué, veuillez m'excuser. J'allais justement me coucher. Une prochaine fois sans doute ?

- Très bien je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Bonsoir Harry.

Il lui sera de nouveau la main et partit vers la grande salle de réception, toujours de sa terrible démarche (j'y tiens moi, je voudrais me jeter dessus !). Harry, déconcerter par cette nouvelle rencontre déplacé, monta dans la cabine d'ascenseur et monta jusqu'au septième étage du bâtiment. La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement et Harry foula une fois encore la moquette bleu de cet étage relativement calme en comparaison du brouhaha de la salle de réception. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et alluma la lumière. Il se dirigea directement vers sa chambre dans laquelle il s'enferma. Il jeta sa veste sur un fauteuil et se déshabilla dans le noir. Il alla ensuite dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche bien chaude. L'eau ruisselait sur son corps nu, douces notes d'une mélodie délicate. Il éteignit l'eau au bout de cinq minute, propre et détendu. Il s'essuya avec une des serviettes toute douce, et il la noua autour de sa taille fine. Il s'approcha du lavabo, alluma l'eau froide et commença à se brosser les dent tout en se regarda à travers le miroir. À présent ce n'était plus Cho qui occupait ses pensés mais le jeune et séduisant Drago. D'ailleurs, pourquoi il pensait à lui ? Tout en lui paraissait si différent de sa propre personnalité. Il était froid, distant et snob. Bon d'accord il avait un physique à damné une statue de saint mais le physique n'était ou ne devait pas être le plus important. Il se rinça la bouche et coupa l'arrivé d'eau. Il commençait à être épuisé. Étouffant un bâillement, il se rendit dans sa chambre et pris un pyjama de satin noir de l'une de ses valises. Il l'enfila puis retira de son cou une chaîne en argent avec un cœur sur lequel était gravé une rose pour la poser sur sa table de nuit dans un écrin qu'il avait apporté à cet effet. Il se glissa dans les draps doux, s'allongeant sur le matelas le plus moelleux au monde, éteignit la lumière et ferma ses yeux verts émeraudes.

Ses pensés flottèrent un long moment, retraçant sa soirée étrange qui n'avait finalement pas été une catastrophe. Il revit la séduisante Cho dans sa robe rouge, lui souriant discrètement. Il se revit dans le hall, la regardant partir sans savoir que faire, mais il repensa surtout à ce Drago dont il ignorait tout et qui le perturbait pour une raison inconnue. Il finit par s'endormir sur une dernière pensée pour Drago qu'il aurait sûrement oublié le lendemain matin.

Alors qu'il basculait dans un monde de rêves étrange, il ne remarqua pas que son portable clignotait sur la bar, attendant que son propriétaire écoute le message qui avait été enregistré plus tôt dans la soirée …

**que pensez vous de ce nouveau chapitre ? pas mal, à peine pasable, horrible au point que vos yeux en ont été brûlé et que vous avez des tremblements incontrolables, ou simplement à peine digne de trainer dans une beine à ordure ?**

**n'hésitez pas, lachez vous et soyez honnête. lOl merci à toutes les reviews encore une fois, j'adore les recevoir petit clin d'oeil tout à fait innocent**


	4. bienvenue au CLAM

**note de l'auteur (tjr moi) : grosse surprise pour moi, 11 reviews sur le dernier chapitre, croyez moi ça fait vraiment plaisir merci beaucoup. Depuis la publication du chapitre trois je suis passée de 9 à 24 reviews, et je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. J'ai décidé de publier ce hapitre tôt car je l'avais écris en même temps que le troisième cependant mon ordinateur à planter et je ne sais pas quand il sera réparé, de plus une fois que ce sera fait, il me faudra continuer. si jamais la suite tarde, je vous demande dès à présent de m'escuser. Un grand merci à Aqua, ma très dévouée bêta que je remerci à genoux d'avoir eut le courage de me relire, de ré-organiser certaines de mes idées brouillonnes et de ne pas être morte sous le nombres de fautes d'ortographes. Donc ce chapitre ci est un chapitre d'une plus grande valeure car il est sans fautes ! yes ! Chapitre dédicassé à sista malefoy qui a été cette fois ci la plus rapide ! Bravo !**

**Rar : **

**- sista malefoy : ravie de t'avoir inspiré lOl, et très heureuse que tu apprécie le nomde l'hôtel dont tu connais sans doutes la signification non ? j'èspère que le fait de t'avoir dédié ce chapitre te fais un peu plaisir ? j'espère que tu continura à me lire.**

**- lynara : merci c'est très gentil, je préfère dévoillé l'histoire petit à petit que tout d'un cou, cra celà enlèverais du suspence. mercide ta review**

**- Sahada : digne des plus grand, peut être pas, magnifique non plus d'ailleur ... mais merci beaucoup quand même, je suis très touchée.**

**- cashgirl : si tu monte ce fond de soutiens, sache que je suis la première à te suivre, mais ouf, elles vont être vaincu ces fautes par ma super héro de bêta, j'ai nomé Aqua ! elle va arrivé et les détruire de sa force incroyable ! c'est la meilleure, je suis jalouse d'elle lOl !**

**- slydawn : ... peut être ... ro, c'est pas juste tu m'as percé à jour ! tu es trop forte pour moi ! j'èspère que ton voyage c'est bien déroulé et que tu as pas fait trop de bétise ! c'est important ! lOl. et ce n'est pas grave que tu es loupé le deuxième chapitre, tant que tu es encore là !**

**- ta elfe nageuse : moi je dis que c'est nul ce que j'écris ! n'essais pas de nier ! lOl, merci de lire ma fic c'est ro sympa !**

**- crystal d'avalon : en fait j'ai voulu vous faire peur, et j'ai bien réussi mon cou (ahahahahah ! qui a dit sadique ? ) pour les déscriptions tu veras que je m'améliore pas mal ! lOl**

**- Keurjani : de rien, pour l'idée original, avec un cerveau dérangé comme le miens ce n'est pas très dur ! et j'aime bien entretenir une part de mystère, je trouve ça drole. et ce n'est que le début de la torture ...**

**- Marine : merci de lire, surtout que tu n'étais pas forcé de lire tu sais ... lOl mici bcp mon rds**

**- miniblonde07 : tu le mérité ce chapitre, mais là pour le coup c'est vrai que tu as été la dernière, désolée ! pour l'actrice ben jtrouvé ça pas trop mal mais bon, si ça plais pas tant pis ! moi aussi je l'immagine la démarche bien éline ! grrrr ! jspr que tu t'es bien éclaté en vacances, et tu as vu qu'à ton retour j'étais là à t'attendre ! tu seras bien sur mon invité, ne mets pas ma parole en doute ! et oui je suis en pleine forme après une super rentrée !**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le 27/08/06

Chapitre quatre

Un doux silence réveilla Harry, qui n'avait jamais dormi aussi bien de toute sa vie. Il ouvrit les yeux et tenta de s'habituer à la pénombre. Il se tourna vers son réveil et vit qu'il était déjà dix heures et demie. Soupirant, il s'étira dans son lit et se releva. Son premier geste fut de prendre le cœur en argent sur sa commode et d'y déposer un baiser avant de l'accrocher à son cou. Ce geste était une sorte de rituel, il ne commençait jamais sa journée sans l'avoir fait. Il sortit alors du lit et posa ses pieds sur la douce moquette. Il décrocha le téléphone posé sur la table de chevet et appela le service d'étage pour commander son petit déjeuner. Ceci étant fait, il alla ouvrir les rideaux et sortit sur le balcon, respirant l'air frais à plein poumons.

Cet hôtel avait vraiment un effet bénéfique sur lui. Se détachant de la superbe vue qu'il avait, il repartit dans la chambre. Il prit dans ses valises une tenue et alla dans la salle de bain afin de se préparer.

Lorsqu'il en ressortit, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il était transformé. Il portait un jean clair de grande marque ainsi qu'un tee-shirt noir très près du corps. Ses chaussures noires brillaient de milles feux, comme si on les avait tout juste cirées. Il avait attaché à son poignet sa montre d'argent.

Il vit que le lit dans sa chambre avait été fait. Il partit donc dans le salon où il aperçut un plateau sur la table en acier où était disposé tout le nécessaire pour un petit déjeuner royal. Il s'assit sur une chaise au coussin blanc, faisant face à la télé qu'il alluma. Il mit les informations par pur réflexe tout en attrapant une tasse de café bien noir dans laquelle il ajouta un sucre. Il prêtait qu'une oreille distraite au journaliste qui répétait d'une voix monocorde qu'un accident avait eu lieu dans le métro londonien et qu'ils craignaient une attaque terroriste. Il soupira, chaque fois qu'un incident se produisait, on craignait systématiquement le pire. Il attrapa un croissant dans un petit panier et le dévora avec appétit. Il se mit à songer à une agréable façon de passer la journée (Nda :…moi j'en ai pas mal si je sais que Drago n'est pas loin. Mm je m'égard là !). Il n'avait rien à faire et cette pensée fit apparaître un sourire sur ses lèvres. Quel bonheur de n'avoir rien à faire. Il continua son petit déjeuner en regardant une autre chaîne qui diffusait des clips non stop dans la journée. Lorsqu'il reposa sa tasse vide sur la table il aperçut sur le bar son portable qui clignotait. Il se leva, surpris et l'ouvrit. Il vit que quelqu'un l'avait appelé et lui avait laissé un message. Il tapa le numéro de sa messagerie, le téléphone à l'oreille et écouta.

« Allô Harry, c'est Hermione, j'ai quelque chose à te dire de très important … »

Lorsque le message fut écouté, Harry composa précipitent le numéro de portable d'Hermione mais il tomba directement sur sa messagerie. Exaspéré et râlant contre les personnes qui avaient un portable mais qui le laissaient éteint, il rangea le téléphone dans sa poche. Connaissant Hermione, elle ne se serait pas affolée comme ça pour rien. Mais en même temps c'était peut-être pas si important vu qu'elle ne l'avait pas rappelé et qu'elle avait coupé son téléphone. Il soupira.

Il décida de ne pas se tracasser pour rien, il était en vacances et il avait plutôt intérêt de s'en rappeler. Attrapant sa veste en cuir qui était accrochée sur un porte-manteau, prenant ses lunettes de soleil qu'il mit aussitôt, il descendit dans le hall de l'hôtel. Il s'avança jusqu'au comptoir de la réception où il déposa les clés de sa chambre.

Repartant vers la grande porte d'entrée, il passa devant le portier qui s'était incliné en ouvrant la porte. Dehors, le ciel était bleu pâle, éclairé par un magnifique soleil éclatant. La rue était animée mais cela ne surprenait aucunement Harry, il était à New York après tout. Il se promena à tout hasard, profitant de la foule pour passer inaperçu. Il profita allègrement de cette liberté, oubliant tous ses soucis à présent qu'il était tranquille. Sa promenade dura une heure.

Lorsqu'il vit l'heure il décida de déjeuner dans un restaurant dont la ville était généreusement garnie. Mais, arrivé devant un restaurant quatre étoiles, il changea d'avis et sortit de sa poche son portable dernier cri. Il composa le numéro de Cho qu'il avait mémorisé la veille. Au bout de cinq sonneries, alors que Harry allait raccrochait, une voix élégante sortit du petit appareil gris clair qu'il tenait contre son oreille.

- Allô, qui est à l'appareil ?

- Cho, c'est moi, Harry, je suis désolé de vous déranger …

- Ce n'est pas grave. Pour quelles raisons ai-je droit à cet appel ?

- Je me promenais à tout hasard dans les rues, cherchant un restaurant où je pourrais déjeuner. Et j'ai eut brusquement envie de vous inviter.

Il y eut un silence de l'autre côté du combiné. Harry entendit des voix confuses, suivit de bruits de pas puis une porte claqua. La voix de Cho s'éleva de nouveau, beaucoup plus détendue que précédemment.

- Je serais ravie de déjeuner avec vous seulement voyez vous, je suis en pleine interview avec une horde de journaliste…

- Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends, une prochaine fois peut-être.

- Non attendez, je vais faire ce que je peux pour m'en débarrasser, rejoignez moi à l'hôtel où je suis et nous irons déjeuner dès que j'ai finis vous êtes d'accord ?

- Bien entendu. À tout à l'heure.

Elle lui indiqua brièvement où se situait l'hôtel en question puis raccrocha. Ils avaient rendez vous dans une demie heure. Il fit signe à un taxi pour qu'il le ramène au _Primavera_. Une des nombreuses voitures jaunes circulant dans la rue s'arrêta devant lui et il s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Il indiqua sa destination au chauffeur qui lui jeta un bref coup d'œil à travers son rétroviseur. Le taxi s'arrêta au bout de quelques minutes devant la devanture impeccable de l'hôtel. Sans attendre qu'un portier vienne lui ouvrir, Harry donna un billet de dix dollars au chauffeur et s'élança hors de la voiture, marcha rapidement sur le tapis rouge et entra dans le hall familier. Tout était relativement calme à l'intérieur et la douce atmosphère qui y régnait rappela à Harry qu'il adorait réellement ce havre de paix. Il récupéra sa clé et monta par les escalier les étages afin d'accéder à sa chambre. Il croisa Drago Clifton qui lui fit un léger sourire. Il était accompagnait d'un homme brun qui lorsqu'il vit Harry, détourna la tête, admiratif. Harry, une sensation désagréable dans le ventre dut la vue des deux hommes, continua son chemin vers sa chambre. Arrivé à l'intérieur il vit que tout avait été soigneusement nettoyé et que des fleurs de lys avaient été placées dans un vase de cristal sur la grande table.

Harry, partit dans sa chambre où il fouilla ses valise, cherchant ce qu'il pourrait bien porter. Son choix s'arrêta sur un jean délavé et une chemise blanche à rayures noires. Il partit ensuite dans la salle de bain où il mit un soupçon de gel dans sa chevelure, lui donnant davantage un air décoiffé et il mit son parfum, le Black Code.

Ainsi prêt, il prit sa veste en cuir et redescendit dans le hall où il fit appeler un autre taxi. Il attendit patiemment une dizaine de minute dehors lorsque son taxi arriva. Il s'assit et indiqua le nom du CLAM, grand hôtel où se tenait souvent des séances de presse avec les plus grandes célébrités. Il s'arrêta devant l'entrée, remettant sa veste correctement en place et entra. Le hall était aussi grand que celui du Primavera, peut être légèrement moins.

Le sol était en marbre beige, assorti aux immenses colonnes qui soutenaient le plafond. Des tapis rouges orangés brodés de fil doré en forme de roses étaient disposés à de nombreux endroits. Les murs étaient d'un orange très pâle, sur lesquelles étaient disposés de nombreux tableau de maître aux cadres dorés. Ce hall était remplis de végétation, des plantes magnifiques et exotiques étaient disposées dans la pièce en parfaite harmonie avec le mobilier simple mais très élégant. Une lumière orangée était diffusée par des lampes en bronze placé aux endroits stratégiques. Ce hall était très différent de celui si majestueux du Primavera. Ici, on se croyait plutôt dans une région exotique qu'en plein New York.

Harry s'avança vers le bureau de la réception et s'adressa à une jolie rousse aux yeux noirs qui lui faisait penser à Ginny. Il la salua et lui expliqua la situation.

- J'ai rendez vous avec Cho Chang, je suis Harry Potter, veuillez la prévenir que je suis là.

- Veuillez patienter quelques minutes je vous prie.

La charmante réceptionniste décrocha un téléphone et tapa quelque chose sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Elle échangea quelques mots avec la personne à l'autre bout du téléphone. Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, elle sourit aimablement à Harry.

- Mademoiselle Chang vous attend dans un salon à l'étage, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Elle lui fit signe et partit sur la droite du bâtiment. Elle s'engagea dans un immense couloir entièrement en mosaïque orangée. Harry fut ébloui par le travail de précision que cela avait du nécessiter. La jeune réceptionniste tourna sur la gauche et monta un immense escalier en pierre de couleur ocre. Elle monta deux étages puis prit un corridor au sol beige et aux mur en bois clair. Des chandeliers en cristal éclairaient le corridor. Finalement, l'employée de l'hôtel s'arrêta devant une porte à laquelle elle toqua trois fois puis entra dans la pièce, Harry derrière elle. C'était un petit salon très élégant. Le parquet venait sans aucun doute d'être ciré. Des fauteuils anciens gris aux coussins bordeaux brodés de roses grises étaient au centre de la pièce autour d'une table basse en bois sur laquelle était posé un bouquet de rose bordeaux.

La jeune femme dit à Harry de s'installer, que Cho viendrait le rejoindre dans quelques instants puis elle se retira en fermant la porte. Harry, s'assit sur un des fauteuil et attendit cinq minutes. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et Cho rentra.

Elle était vêtue d'une simple jupe fluide blanche et d'un bustier bleu ciel. Ses cheveux noirs étaient bouclés et lâchés. Elle était maquillée avec naturel mais restait toujours aussi belle. Elle rentra et s'avachit avec élégance sur un des fauteuils. Elle semblait exténuée. Elle soupira un bon coup puis, se redressa poux se mettre correctement. Elle sourit d'un air dépassé à Harry puis dit d'une voix calme :

- Désolée mais ses photographes m'ont épuisée. J'ai été tiré du lit à six heures du matin pour jouer à « soit belle et tais-toi ». En tout cas je suis ravie de pouvoir déjeuner avec toi. Ça ne te dérange pas de se tutoyer ?

- Pas du tout. Je te comprends, je sais ce que c'est que d'être poursuivi par la presse. Tu as souvent ce genre d'horaires ?

- Tu plaisantes, je n'ai pas une minute à moi ! C'est un véritable cauchemar. Bon alors changeons de sujet, tu es prêt pour le meilleur repas de ta vie ?

- Bien sur, mais je ne vois pas où est ce que tu comptes m'amener.

- Tu verras bien, dit-elle, énigmatique. Bon alors allons y.

Elle se releva lentement, releva la tête et sortit du joli salon qui parut bien vide sans cette touche féminine. Ils prirent cette fois ci un petit ascenseur entièrement doré et redescendirent dans le hall verdoyant. Ils avancèrent vers la sortie où les attendait une petite limousine noire. Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur tout en discutant. Cela faisait du bien à Harry de rencontrer quelqu'un qui ne voyait pas en lui une simple célébrité mais un être humain à part entière. Certes il avait Ron et Hermione mais ce n'était pas la même chose. La voiture roula un moment dans les rues bondées de la ville puis s'arrêta devant un petite restaurant discret à l'allure très élégante. Ils sortirent de la voiture et Harry ouvrit la porte à Cho qui lui passa devant en souriant (nda :c'est trop la classe un mec galant non ?) et il la suivit dans ce petit restaurant.

L'endroit était étincellent de propreté et une douce odeur de jasmin flottait dans l'air (Nda : non je ne dirais pas leur marque de produit nettoyant je suis sous serment). Il s'avancèrent et demandèrent une table pour deux. On les installa près de l'entrée. Le restaurant était une ancienne véranda qui avait été aménagée. Il y avait des arbres et diverses plantes grimpantes.

La table où ils s'installèrent était en fer forgé noir, recouvert de mosaïques bleues et jaunees. Les chaises étaient également en fer forgé. Là où ils étaient, un petit courant d'air venait rafraîchir leurs visages. Une musique douce s'élevait dans la salle presque vide.

Harry ressentit un sentiment de plénitude et de bien être. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit le visage rieur de Cho. Il fut un peu gêné mais reprit très vite contenance. Ils commandèrent alors un verre d'alcool tout en bavardant de leurs vies sentimentales respectives.

- Et toi, Cho, tu as un petit ami ?

-Tu plaisantes, avec les journées et les soirées que j'ai où trouverais-je le temps d'avoir un petit ami ?

- C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle là. Mais pourtant tu dois avoir tous les hommes qui se battent pour toi ?

- Je pourrais te faire la même remarque.

- C'est vrai que certaines femmes m'écrivent mais je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi.

- Je ne parlais pas des femmes. Elle ajouta devant son air stupéfait, Harry, je sais que tu es gay.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**ne m'oubliez pas, à très bientot je l'espère, vous aller me manquer !**


	5. Révélation, humeur morose

**note de l'auteur la plus génialissime au monde ( moa ! non je rigole, de l'unviers ! mouahahahaha ) : désolé par mégarde j'ai suprimé ce chapitre alors que je l'avais poser ier, je le remet ici. Je m'excuse aussi pour le retard que j'ai pris car j'ai en réalité eut un ennuit avec mon ordi qui a planté puis il a fallut attendre d'avoir words donc, voila la suite avec mille remerciments à toutes vos reviews ! bonne lectuer à tous**

**chapitre tjr dédicassé à alexiel et enkore dsl a tous les lecteurs**

**- rar :**

**- alexiel : bon ben noramlement tu as déjà lu hier ou ce matin ce que je t'avais écris donc voilà, gros bizoux encore une fois**

**- cashgirl : que de haine envers la pauvre Cho ! mais si tu a été venu au point de l'embrassé je t'excuse et je et la laisse ( moa je prends Drago et Harry ! mouahahahahaha ! ) pour l'assossiation faudrait trouver un nom et je deviendrais ta vice présidente ! et qu'est ce qu'on ferait sans nos béta ( bcp de chose, ow c'est nous les auteurs ! faut pas trop en demander non plus ! )**

**- zaika : j'ai bien aimé ta review très courte et très expréssive ! lOl voila la suite tant attendu, tadam !**

**- miniblonde07 : ah ! ma miniblonde préféré et de retour ! un chapitre sans une de tes reviews c'est pas un vrai chapitre ! en tout cas la précédente m'a fait hurler de rire, d'ailleur je t'ai fait une petite dédicasse à ce propos ! et ben non, j'ai crée la surprise, Cho ne l'a pas dragué ( faut pas poussé jl'aime bien mais elle touche pas à mon Harry, il est à drago point barre ! ) jspr quand même que c'est bien actrice, jtrouve que ça lui va bien, surtout les rôle de potiche, arm je m'égare, je suis censé la défendre ! toa tu ragarde trop le livre de la jungle moa, c'est aladdin ( l'auteur s'intéromp, les yeux dans le vague, s'immaginant déja sur un tapis volant avec son prince charmant ) ouais ben pour le mec galant c'est clai qu'il faut chercher mais bon tkt pas un jour, ton prince viendraaaaaaaa ! le mec avec drago ? à toi de le devinné plus bas, tu comprendra en temps voulu ! Pour hermione la sa ma fé trop trop rire , tu auras d'ailleur la réponse plus bas, je n'ai pas voulu être trop méchante, enfin si un peu quand même mais pas trop ... pleins de merci pour tout tes bizoux !**

**- ingrid.94 :** **ben ouais, jpense tjr au pire, après tout ça faisait un moment que j'étais pas venu mettre à jour donc voila ! contente que tu aime bizoux**

**- JessyMP : moa aussi j'iame bien cette Cho, je casse un peu la mauvaise image qu'on lui donne, elle le mérite pas tout le temps ( bon en même temps cette meuf elle a osé embrassé Harry ! grr ) gros bizoux, vla la suite**

**- Sahada : waou ! j'ai vu que j'arrivais à faire aimé Cho a pas mal de monde, et ça me surprend. disons que je lui ai insuflé un peu de ma personnalité, de ce que jaimerais être et ça fait un super mélange ! la réaction de ryry ? la voici. moa a sa place je serais devenue rouge de honte et j'aurais béguayé ! mais je suis hétéro et je la connais pas, cela ne devrait pas m'arrivé lOl !**

**- sista malefoy : de rien, ça m'a fait bien plaisir de te dédicasser ce chapitre, tu le méritais. ah pour la grande réponse de Harry mmm, tu va l'avoir, jspr que ce sera a la hanteur de tes espérance !**

**- slydawn : jspr qu'à présent, ce coup de soleil n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, et ta soeur est vilaine de t'avoir donné sa maladie, maintenan c'est moa ki suis malade, mais ça n'empèche pas que j'écrive la suite ! dsl mé drago napparaitra que très peu ce chapitre ci encore dsl mais je vais bientot me ratrapper ! kiss !**

**- Keurjani : voila la suite, avec tjr très peu de mon dragounet damour mais il reviendra bien sur à l'attaque ! gros bizoux !**

**- Agua : merci ma jolie et brillante béta, excuse moa enkor pr la peur que je t'ai faite et pour le concour mais laisse moi des réponse j'ai envie de rire ! gros bizoux a ma béta préférée !**

**- Barbotine-anciennement Diabolik vampyr : ben voila la suite, dsl ma préédente réponse était bien plus longue mais je suis démoralisé devant ma stupidité je paris qu'il y a très peu d'auteur assez stupide pour éffacer le chapitre qu'ils venaient de publier !**

**  
**

* * *

Le 08/08/2006

Chapitre cinq

Harry resta un petit moment surpris face à Cho qui avait l'air très sérieuse. Elle avait dit cette phrase avec un ton naturel, comme à son habitude, et cela le déstabilisa. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Plus il parlait avec elle, plus il l'appréciait par cette franchise et cette apparence douce qui faisait un mélange étonnant mais qui constituait également son charme, du moins pour ceux qui appréciait ce comportement. Il chercha quelques secondes la meilleure façon de répondre, choisissant soigneusement ses mots. Entre temps, un serveur discret, au sourire franc leur apporta leurs verres ainsi que le menu. Harry leva la tête vers Cho qui ne semblait pas vraiment attendre une réponse, elle commença à parcourir la liste des plats proposés. Il l'imita pour essayer de passer à autre chose mais il était perturbé. Il releva la tête et croisa les yeux bleus pâle de Cho qui avait finit de choisir. Il commença d'une voix qu'il essaya de rendre neutre.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait penser cela ?

- Plusieurs choses, je suis assez observatrice, c'est plutôt utile dans mon métier et j'ai voulu en être certaine, c'est pour cela que je t'ai embrasser l'autre soir, et également pour pouvoir me vanter d'en avoir eut l'occasion au moins une fois… Tu peux le nier mais j'apprécierais que tu sois honnête avec moi.

- C'est assez déroutant je dois l'admettre, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me dises cela. Je ne nie rien du tout, j'ai toujours assumé cette partie de moi sans gêne, je la préserve simplement de la presse ce que tu peux comprendre, je pense. Seulement ce n'est pas évident d'en parler, les gens jugent facilement de nos jours.

- Oui je sais, j'ai des amis dans le même cas que toi. Je n'ai pas dit ça pour te mettre mal à l'aise simplement j'ai toujours été honnête et directe.

Harry hocha la tête, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à ajouter à cela. Il avait été soulagé de sa réaction, car si elle en avait eut une autre il aurait été très déçu. Il avait remarqué qu'il était gay à son adolescence et cela c'était plutôt mal passé. Une vague série de souvenirs déferla en lui et il grimaça légèrement. Il entendit un léger éclat de rire. Relevant la tête, il vit Cho qui le regardait, le visage rieur. Elle semblait trouver l'expression de Harry très amusante. Il se mit à rougir et le rire redoubla d'intensité.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il a de si drôle !

- Tu aurais dut voir la tête que tu as faite ! S'il te plait ce n'est pas la fin du monde, tu n'es pas le seul homosexuel sur cette planète, ne dramatise pas les choses. Et qui plus est nous sommes à New York, crois tu vraiment que cette ville est seulement remplie d'hétéro ?

Harry sourit faiblement mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Ils continuèrent ce repas dans la bonne humeur, il passa un très agréable moment. Ils discutèrent de tout et surtout de rien, riant de certaines choses tout à fait stupides, bref c'était un repas entre amis. C'était ce qui manquait tant à Harry.

Cela lui rappelait les déjeuners qu'il prenait avec Hermione. C'était toujours un moment de détente et d'éclats de rire. Il se rappela les nombreuses fois où elle l'avait harcelé jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de rencontrer des hommes que connaissait Hermione. Il repensa aux éclairs que lançaient ses yeux quand ils se disputaient et à ses airs sévères qui le faisait toujours céder en grands éclats de rires.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur verre de thé à la menthe, Cho regarda sa montre et soupira. Il était deux heures de l'après midi. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif.

- Cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas sortie simplement pour me faire plaisir, et je devrais faire ça plus souvent. Mais là, je dois y aller, j'ai rendez vous avec ma styliste pour préparer ma soirée. C'est horrible d'avoir quelqu'un pour te dire comment te tenir, quoi porter, quelle coupe tu dois abhorrer ! Berk ! Jouer les poupée c'est pas très palpitant.

- Je sais, j'y ai eu droit une ou deux fois et il n'y a rien de plus exaspérant (nda : pauvre petite star en détresse !). Mais à présent je n'ai plus ce problème.

- Je suis désolée j'y vais ou je vais me faire sermonner ! A bientôt j'espère.

Harry demanda l'addition qu'il régla et se leva en même temps que l'actrice. Ils repartirent dans la rue, et ils appelèrent un taxi qui s'arrêta devant eux. Ils grimpèrent en bavardant et arrivèrent un peu plus tard devant le Primavera. Harry embrassa Cho (nda : ne la tuez pas ! c'est juste sur la joue, respirez un peu ! vous allez finir par mourir avec tant de haine) et sortit de la voiture jaune. Il resta sur le trottoir pour voir la voiture disparaître dans la circulation de la ville. Il rentra alors à l'intérieur de l'hôtel et alla récupérer sa clé d'un pas lourd.

Son téléphone sonna au moment où il récupéra son passe. Il s'excusa brièvement à la jeune fille en face de lui et sortit son mobile de la poche de sa veste. Le numéro d'Hermione était affiché. Harry décrocha précipitamment le combiné, imaginant instantanément tous les pires scénarios, allant du fait que Ron se soit cassé une jambe, à la mort de tous ses amis.

- Allô Hermione ?

- Enfin ! J'ai presque failli penser que tu cherchais à m'éviter, vu que je n'arrive pas à te joindre !

- Je suis désolé je n'ai reçu que ton message ce matin, qu'y a-t-il de si important ?

Le silence se fit à l'autre bout du fil. Harry compta dans sa tête dix secondes avant que la voix de Hermione se refasse entendre. Et lorsqu'elle reprit, il lui sembla que sa voix tremblait, qu'elle était désemparée. Il s'inquiéta mais n'essaya pas de la brusquer, il savait que cela ne servirait à rien d'autre qu'à la braquer. Alors quelques mots sortirent, mais on sentait clairement qu'elle essayer de contenir son chagrin. Harry se crispa, serrant le portable à s'en faire mal.

- C'est Remus … il est arrivé quelque chose de vraiment terrible… On la retrouvé, hier matin dans son appartement, un pistolet sur la tempe … il s'est suicidé Harry. (ndbr : SALE TRAITRE ! --' )

Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'être silencieux. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette nouvelle. Remus était autrefois un des meilleurs amis de son père, qui était lui-même mort des années auparavant. Il était la seule famille qui lui restait, maintenant que son combat avait pris fin. Et maintenant, la seule personne qui lui restait venait de se suicider. Il se demanda pourquoi est ce qu'il devait perdre tout ceux qu'il aimait, alors que toutes les épreuves qu'il avait endurées étaient enfin finies ? C'était injuste. D'abord James et Lilly ; puis Sirius, Dumbledore et pour finir Remus ! A croire qu'une divinité l'avait pris en grippe dès sa naissance et avait tout fait pour pourrir sa vie. Il reprit la parole d'une voix légèrement roque.

- Est-ce que tu en sais plus ?

- D'après ce que j'ai pu découvrir, depuis la mort de Sirius il se sentait abandonné.

- Mais son psy nous avait pourtant certifié qu'il s'en remettait, que tout allait mieux, il m'avait juré que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre …

- Remus nous a menti à tous Harry, tu n'y peux rien. Mais on aurait du deviner qu'il n'arriverait pas à surmonter la mort de son amant. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils vivaient une histoire d'amour intense.

- Je sais Hermione, je sais …

- Ce matin je suis allé m'occuper de tout pour son enterrement, j'ai vu son testament, il te laisse tout ce qu'il possède.

Harry resta un moment sans voix. Le testament de Remus était le dernier de ses soucis. Pour l'instant tout ce qu'il voulais c'était dormir, plonger dans un sommeil pour oublier tout ce qui l'entourait, ses soucis, ce monde étrange et se dégradant dans lequel il vivait. Maintenant Harry avait perdu le dernier membre de sa famille, et après tout ce qu'il avait fait, ses efforts avaient été réduits à néant, Remus avait craqué, il avait rejoint son amour dans la mort. Il se sentit soudainement si seul, dans cette immense ville où il ne connaissait presque personne, si seul qu'il fut parcouru de tremblement. Il reprit la parole, se rendant comte qu'Hermione était toujours à l'autre bout du fil.

- Je … très bien est ce que tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ?

- Non merci. Ecoute l'enterrement a eut lieu ce matin, il n'y avait pas grand monde mais c'est mieux comme ça, il n'aimait pas trop la foule.

- Pense à déposer pour moi une rose jaune sur sa tombe.

- J'y penserai …

- Très bien, désolé mais je dois te quitter, merci de m'avoir prévenu Hermione. Au revoir.

Il raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes dans l'espoir d'empêcher les quelques larmes qui venaient à ses yeux de couler. Il les rouvrit cinq secondes plus tard, reprenant contenance. Il se dirigea comme un automate vers sa chambre, d'un pas raide et digne, essayant de ne pas paraître trop abattu.

Cependant quelqu'un se figea à sa vue, une personne au regard d'acier saisit le comportement triste de Harry et s'approcha pour lui parler.

Harry ne remarqua rien, il était aveugle, tout était flou autour de lui, il n'y avait que sa douleur et sa peine. Il n'entendit pas l'appel poli d'un jeune homme blond au visage d'ange, il ne vit pas la surprise se peindre sur les traits aristocratiques de ce même jeune homme alors qu'il ne lui répondait pas, il ne vit pas que cette même personne eut l'espace d'une seconde un expression de peine dans ses yeux si froids se rendant compte qu'il était superbement ignoré.

Il continua son ascension silencieuse jusqu'à (Dieu mdr) la porte de sa chambre. Il s'acharna sur sa clé pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de finalement réussir à ouvrir la porte. Il entra dans la pièce, balançant sa veste à travers la pièce et s'effondra finalement sur le canapé. Les larmes qu'il avait eut tant de mal à contenir, finirent par s'écouler sur ses joues, laissant un sillon argenté sur sa peau, avant de s'échouer sur ses lèvres roses. Son corps fut parcourut de faibles tremblements qui s'accentuèrent peu à peu, lui donnant l'apparence d'un jeune homme en train de grelotter de froid, bien que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Il pleura ainsi quelques minutes, lui faisant se déconnecter de la réalité avant de finalement se calmer. Les sanglots s'échappant de sa gorge s'étaient tus. Il finit par s'assoupir, toujours plongé dans cette tristesse aussi mordante que le froid d'hiver.

Il avait fait plusieurs cauchemars dans lesquels il voyait les cadavres de tous ses amis défiler sous ses yeux continuellement, il essayer de s'enfuir de ce spectacle terrifiant mais il était paralysé de terreur. Des éclairs zébraient dans le ciel gris, le tonnerre grondait, menace de la fin des temps. Il finit par se réveiller en hurlant alors que la nuit était tombée. Son corps était recouvert d'une sueur froide, il avait du mal à respirer. Il regarda l'heure, constatant qu'il était juste dix heures et demie. Il se releva difficilement, le corps engourdi d'avoir dormi à même le sol, la tête sur le canapé.

Il s'approcha lentement de la porte de sa chambre, d'une démarche peu certaine, les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré. Il alla directement dans la salle de bain. Il s'approcha faiblement du lavabo, et s'accrocha fortement à son rebord, regardant son reflet dans le miroir. Il ressemblait à un cadavre. Sa peau était pâle, bien trop pâle et ses yeux étaient comme injectés de sang. Il faisait vraiment peur. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et s'aspergea le visage plusieurs fois. Il répéta ce geste jusqu'à ce qu'il fut vraiment réveillé et se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre. Il enfila une chemise propre, attrapa sa veste qui était sur le sol du salon et sortit de la chambre.

Il fallait qu'il se change les idées, qu'il sorte et qu'il oublie ce rêve, la mort de Remus, et toutes les pensées noires qui l'habitaient. Il descendit les escaliers tranquillement, se faisant un masque de froideur et sortit dans la rue où il faisait frais par cette nuit étoilée. Il marcha quelques temps dans la ville avant de s'arrêter devant une boite de nuit où de nombreuses personnes faisaient la queux. Il s'approcha de l'entrée, n'ayant aucunement envie de rentrer à l'intérieur lorsque le videur l'arrêta.

- Monsieur Potter, je vous en pris

- Je …euh mais je ne …

Harry fut surpris mais le videur s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Haussant les épaules, il décida que finalement c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait et que cela ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il pénétra à l'intérieur du bâtiment moderne. Il descendit quelques marches et s'arrêta à l'entrée de la grande salle.

La pièce était grande, aux couleurs verts fluo et vert pomme. La piste était délimitée par des voiles tombants vert clair. Le DJ était installé en haut d'une grande estrade, autour de laquelle se déhanchaient de jeunes et jolies filles. A l'intérieur une foule compacte évoluait dans ce décor très vert au son d'une musique entraînante.

Harry avança comme il le put, croisant des couples dansants, des jeunes filles au regard de braise, et d'autres femmes décoiffées au regard furieux qui partaient en direction de la sortie. Il y avait trop de monde à son goût. Il s'arrêta finalement quelques minutes plus tard devant le bar où une charmante barmaid lui souriait d'un air coquin. Il prit place sur un fauteuil miraculeusement libre et prit sa commande.

- Un verre de whisky s'il vous plais.

- Je vous sert ça tout de suite trésor, répondit-elle d'une voix rieuse.

Harry saisit son verre et le but cul sec, puis en commanda un autre, se détendant au son d'une musique techno. Il ne remarquait rien autour de lui, il commençait à se réchauffer. Il enchaîna verre après verre alors que la soirée ne faisait que commencer.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, Harry avait un mal de tête épouvantable. Il ouvrit difficilement ses yeux, remarquant qu'il faisait grand jour dehors, malgré que les rideaux fussent tirés. Il referma ses yeux agressés par la lumière avant de les rouvrir délicatement. Il remarqua d'abord que les draps était défais et que un des coussins était tombé à terre. Puis il vit que sa chemise avait été balancée sur le bureau et que son pantalon traîna par terre en boule. Avec effrois, Harry se rendit finalement compte qu'il était nu dans son lit et qu'il n'avait sûrement pas passé la nuit seul …

* * *

**petite remarque de la béta folle furieuse (désolé j'ai pas put résister pardonne moi ) : MOUAHAHAHAAAAA N°574**

**petit concour : je m'explique : chauqe bonne réponse raportera deux points, et une réponse vraiment drole en rapportera un, la personne ayant obtenue le score le plus élevé remportera un très beau adeau, du moins je l'espère. toutes participations sera la bienvenue _SAUF !_ ma aqua, marine et audrey ( vous pouvez répondre ça me ferait plaisir mais vous ne gagnerais pas ! ) vos marques, prêts ? partez !**

Pourquoi Harry demande à Hermione de déposer des roses jaunes sur la tombe de Remus ?

D'après vous pourquoi des jeunes filles partent de la boite de nuit en colère, et décoiffé ?

Que s'est il passé la nuit précédant le réveille de notre Harry ?

Pourquoi Harry est-il si célèbre ?

Pour quelle mystérieuse raison Ron a-t-il appelé Harry dans le chapitre 2 ? et pourquoi a-t-il raccroché brusquement ?

D'où provient le collier mystérieux que porte Harry autour du cou et qu'il affectionne tant ?

Qui est la personne qui accompagnait Drago au chapitre ?

Que signifit Primavera ?

Quelle est ma couleure préférée ( ben quoi c'est vachement important ! ) ?

Et la question qui vaut 10 points : que signifit CLAM, l'hôtel où Harry est allé hercher Cho dans le chapitre précédent ?


	6. Une arrivée innatendue

**Note de la meilleure auteur au monde (comment ça Artoung !!), vous savez de qui je parle non ? (Syriel ??!! mais vous êtes à côté de la plaque !) bon une dernière chance je parle de … ? (Miss TEIGNE !!!?? bon ok ma gueule je vois que je suis mal aimé …) :**

Bonjour à tous mes fans en délire ! (Non mais vraiment vous pourriez au moins faire semblant !). Je tiens à dire que je suis désolée du retard que je prends dans l'écriture de cette suite mais pour ce chapitre je n'étais pas du tout inspiré donc encore désolée de la médiocre qualité de ce qui suivra. Disons que ce chapitre était plus un lien pour la suite de l'histoire et non pas de l'intrigue pure. Mais j'ai pas mal d'idée en tête pour la suite de mon histoire.

Mais cependant je préviens dès à présent que je ne publierais pas très souvent, disons toutes les deux ou trois semaines par manque de temps à cause au boulot monstre que je fais pour mes études et de ma fatigue omniprésente. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrais pas.

Encore une chose avant de vous lâcher avec la suite de _Primavera_, je tiens à préciser que j'ai entamer une nouvelle fan fiction, _Vérité voilée_, dont le prologue est en ligne actuellement. Ce sera un genre différent et non pas un UA. J'espère que vous irez la lire et que vous l'aimeriez car je promets de m'appliquer à l'écrire.

Chapitre dédicacé à Leilan qui a été la plus rapide à mettre une review ! J'espère que ça te plaira même si j'avoue que ce n'est pas très comique.

Résultats du concours à la fin.

**Rar :**

**- Leilan :** merci de tes félicitations, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre la suite si tu adore cette fic, je ne le ferais plus (normalement … lOl) contente que tu ai aimé mon petit concours dont les résultats sont en bas ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, c'est quand même le tiens ! lOl. Tu as beaucoup d'imagination et tes réponses au concours m'ont fait rire à en pleurer ! J'ai adoré ! Merci de me suivre ! Gros bizoux à bientôt !

**- alexiel :** je te remercie d'avoir lut avant d'avoir dormis et d'avoir aussi laisser une review. Rien que pour cela je te fais pleins de gros bizoux ! C'est dommage que tu n'es pas répondu au concours, je suis sûre que tu t'en serais très bien tiré ! Merci pour le compliment sur le chapitre, dis moi ce que tu pense de celui-ci car je n'e suis pas très satisfaite ! Pour Remus, je me suis faite également tué par ma bêta et je m'excuse de l'avoir tué mais c'était bien pour la suite de l'intrigue. Encore gros bizoux !

**- Miss FeltonMalfoy :** merci beaucoup pour les encouragement et pour les félicitation, et c'est un exploit de s'enfiler 5 chapitres à la suite, je reconnais que je suis souvent découragée avant d'arriver au terme de 5 chapitres. Merci aussi pour l'histoire, c'est une idée qui m'a trotté longtemps dans la tête que de faire évoluer les perso dans un palace de grand luxe, rêve accomplit, je m'inspire souvent des merveilleuses émissions que je peux voir à ce sujet. Les réponses aux 11 questions arrivent dans quelques temps, j'envisage même de créer un blog pour les publier à l'intérieur qu'en pense-tu ? La suite est là et merci, pour ces bizoux ! Je t'en fais également pleins !

**- miniblonde07 :** ah ! Ma miniblonde préférée que j'adore trop ! J'ai un peu attendu ta review quand même (tu es une de celle que j'attends avec impatience !) c'est déguelasse, tu as osé ne pas répondre à mon concours ! Je suis horriblement vexé, si ça continue j'arrête d'écrire ! lOl. Tu as raison la difficulté des questions était extrême, je ferais un concours juste pour toa tu verras. Ouais moa aussi j'aurais sans doute réagit pareil que toa, de quel droit est ce qu'elle ose posé sa salle bouche sur lui ! (Mais non tu sais que je l'adore Cho :p) Et d'abord je ne te dirais pas pourquoi c'était jaune ! Na ! Je suis sûre que tu as raison, comme toujours (normale tu es une célèbre détective) ce dois être le premier de toute sa vie, je lui demanderais à l'occasion ! (Je le vois très régulièrement je suis sa meilleure amie (qui y crois ?)) CLAM ? Je ne dirais jamais ce que cela veut dire, parce que PERSONNE ne peut deviner lOl ! Comment ça ma défense de l'autre garce laisse à désirer !! Je suis la meilleure des avocates, mais en même temps c'est une pintade je peux pas faire des miracles ! Bon j'exagère moa je trouve qu'elle dois avoir des bons côtés (très caché j'avoue aussi) et je ne montre que ceux-ci. Bon oui, elle n'est pas très pauvre, elle est même carrément pétée de pognon mais c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté d'être son avocate, je suis très bien payé ! Milles bizoux à ma blonde préféré que j'adore trop trop trop, qui est obligé sous peine de meurtre de me laisser une review (tu as raison il vaut mieux pas que j'en connaisse d'autre c'est trop de boulot ! lOl).

**- Aqua :** à ma bichette (je cherche toujours des nouveaux surnoms mais c'est pas évident tu sais) tu es très coriace, je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de toa, tu as eut l'audace de faire ce concours ! Et le pire c'est que tu as été trop forte ! Grrrr ! De toute façon tu n'aurais pas eut le droit de gagner, Vérité voilée t'apportera ton lot de cadeau … mais je n'en dis pas plus ! Bizoux et merci de me corriger, je ne te remercierais jamais assez !

**- Sahada :** Je te réponds en dernier alors que tu es une des rares à avoir répondus à mon concours. Je tiens à te remercier de lire cette fic depuis le début, et aussi de ne pas m'avoir abandonné ! Merci et milles bizoux !

Le 22/09/06

Chapitre six

Harry ferma les yeux quelques secondes, essayant de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé mais c'était impossible, le néant absolu. Il avait beau creuser dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire, il ne se rappelait rien à partir du moment où il avait commandé à boire au bar de cette boite de nuit. Il se souvenait de la chaleur prenante de la salle, de la musique entraînante qui était diffusée ainsi que de la douce brûlure de l'alcool dans sa gorge.

Il rouvrit finalement les yeux, vaincu, et décida qu'il était peut être temps de se lever. Il rassembla toute sa volonté pour sortir de ce matelas si confortable. Il se redressa alors mais une vive douleur à la tête lui fit interrompre tout mouvement, c'était comme si sa tête était lourde et il avait l'impression qu'on s'amusait à lui donner des coups de marteau à l'intérieur de son crâne. Il avait vraiment du exagérer sur la boisson, lui qui ne buvait que très peu habituellement.

Il soupira longuement, se rendant compte de la stupidité de ses actes et aussi du ridicule de la situation. Se saouler pour oublier sa douleur, rien de plus pathétique, et comme si cela allait pouvoir changer quoi que ce soit.

Avisant un drap par terre, il le ramassa et le noua autour de sa taille, précaution assez superflue vu qu'il était à priori tout seul dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Il posa les pied à terre, et se mit debout en essaya de ne pas tomber. Lorsqu'il fut sûr de tenir à peu près droit, il se dirigea d'une démarche peu assurée vers la salle de bain, titubant et se prenant les pieds dans ses propres vêtement, pas si propres que ça, qui traînaient par terre. Durant ce trajet périlleux il essayait de dissiper son mal de tête mais il avait vraiment forcé sur l'alcool.

Arrivé dans la salle de bain, il constata qu'il n'y avait personne. Cela le rassura, il se voyait mal tomber nez à nez avec une personne tout à fait inconnu et lui expliquer qu'il avait une perte de mémoire à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Après avoir donc noté qu'il était bel et bien le seul être vivant dans cette pièce, il fit alors tomber le drap qui le recouvrait à terre (nda : on ne bave pas !!) et il marcha vers la cabine de douche. Il prit une bonne douche revigorante, lavant soigneusement son corps avec un gel de douche à la pomme (nda : précision capitale !) et se sentit tout de suite mieux. Lorsqu'il fut sec, il attrapa un peignoir, qu'il enfila et il alla rapidement se brosser les dents. Il pris son temps, la tête un peu dans les nuages, son inconscient dérivant légèrement jusqu'à Remus, mais il chassa aussitôt cette pensée de son esprit.

Il sortit ensuite de la pièce, se retrouvant ainsi dans la chambre qui était complètement sans dessus dessous. A la vue de ce désordre, il n'eut pas le courage de tout ranger, il ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour un effort physique si intense. Ayant du mal à se voir autour de lui, il alla ouvrir en grand les fenêtres de la pièce pour l'éclairer et l'aérer un peu. Il se tient ainsi quelques minutes, respirant à plein poumon l'air frais mais fut stoppé par une violente douleur à la tête. Il s'accrocha à la rambarde pour ne pas tomber à terre sous les vertiges. Il avait la tête qui tournait, il sentait ses forces le quitter, et avait l'impression d'être aspiré par le sol. Il finit par se ressaisir quelques secondes plus tard avec la certitude qu'il ne fallait absolument plus boire autant.

Il partit alors ouvrir sa valise afin de rechercher une boite d'aspirine. Une fois l'objet en question trouvé, il se servit un verre d'eau avec la carafe posée sur son bureau et avala un des comprimés bleus turquoises. Il attendit quelques minutes, accroché à sa table de travail puis, quand la douleur fut un peu moins violente, respirant lentement. Finalement il se redressa, et il alla vers son salon. La vue de cette chambre totalement en pagaille lui rappelait qu'il ne savait pas ce qui s'y était passé, et tant que ce souvenir resterait dans sa mémoire aussi présent, il n'aurait pas le courage de retourner tout remettre en ordre. Il avait peur de tomber sur des affaires ne lui appartenant absolument sans pour autant se l'avouer.

Il ouvrit la porte qui lui permettait d'accéder au grand salon moderne et rangé, mais il entendit alors un léger toussotement qui lui fit relever la tête … c'est ainsi qu'il découvrit qu'Hermione se tenait assise sur le canapé, le regardant. Il resta muet quelques secondes, surpris de sa présence en ces lieux. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

C'était une très belle femme d'une vingtaine d'années, grande et mince. Ses longs cheveux bouclés étaient attachés en un chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches rebelles. Ses yeux marron ressortaient sur son doux visage à peine maquillé. Elle portait un chemisier beige et une longue jupe marron. Son attitude était droite, et seul son regard témoignait de sa tristesse. Elle faisait tout pour démontrer sa fierté mais en vérité elle lutait pour rester aussi forte.

Harry ne savait que dire, milles questions lui traversaient l'esprit, il ne savait plus par où commencer. Il essaya de rassembler ses esprits et surpris le regard d'Hermione assez gêné, une légère rougeur vient colorer les joues de sa meilleure amie. Alors Harry baissa les yeux et constata que son peignoir était ouvert, dévoilant son anatomie. Il le referma vivement et pour masquer son trouble, il prit la parole.

- Hermione, je peux savoir comment tu es arrivée ici ? Et comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

- Je suis venue parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi, j'avais peur que tu fasses n'importe quoi. Et vu l'état dans lequel tu étais lorsque je suis arrivée, je crois que j'ai bien fait.

Harry rougit, ne pouvant contredire sa meilleure amie. Il espérait qu'elle pourrait lui en dire plus sur ce qui s'était réellement passé la veille mais pour l'instant sa fierté lui interdisait. C'est vrai qu'il était mal, il avait l'impression qu'un morceau de sa personne lui avait été enlevé, il se sentait nu et fragile, il détestait cette souffrance sans nom qu'il ne connaissait pourtant que trop bien. Trop de proche lui avait été déjà enlevés. Il sentait quelques larmes qui commençaient à monter jusqu'à ses yeux mais se ressaisit, refusant de laisser une nouvelle fois place à la douleur. Perdu dans ses pensés, il en fut tiré en sentant deux bras qui l'enlaçaient.

Il leva les yeux et vit qu'Hermione s'était levée et avait enfoui son visage contre son cou. Elle ne devait pas être si bien qu'elle essayait de le montrer, pourtant aucune larme ne traversa la barrière noisette de ses yeux. Il l'enlaça également et ferma les yeux, savourant cette douce sensation de bien être qu'il ressentait ainsi auprès de celle qui le comprenait mieux que personne. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots inutiles, les explications viendraient au moment venu. Là ils se retrouvaient. Mais au bout d'une minute, une sonnerie retentit dans la pièce, brisant ce moment de paix, les séparant.

Harry lui fit un mince sourire et alla ouvrir la porte de sa suite. Il se trouva fasse à un employé vêtu impeccablement, poussant un chariot recouvert de petites douceurs, de divers mets délicieux servis dans des plateau en argent. C'était un vrai déjeuner de prince qu'on lui apportait.

- Je suis bien chez monsieur Potter ?

- Oui, c'est lui, euh enfin c'est moi.

- Je viens pour vous apporter votre petit déjeuner.

- Il doit y avoir une erreur, je n'ai rien commandé. Hermione c'est toi ?

- Non Harry, je n'ai rien fait du tout.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry se demanda d'où pouvait provenir cette commande. L'employé lui fit un sourire éblouissant, lorsque Harry s'écarta du passage, alla poser le plateau sur la table du salon. Il repartit en s'inclinant et en souhaitant une agréable journée aux deux amis qui étaient aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Ils se regardèrent alors, et sans raison apparente, ils éclatèrent soudainement de rire. Peut être était-ce dût au stress, peut-être à cause de l'absurdité de cette situation, ou peut-être simplement parce qu'ils étaient ravis de se revoir.

- Bon alors, si nous allions entamer ce délicieux repas, hier j'ai pris le premier avion que j'ai pu prendre et je n'ai rien avalé depuis hier midi, je meurs de faim !

- Moi je n'ai rien contre cette merveilleuse idée ! Je me demande qui a bien pu commander cela pour moi ?

Il s'interrompit de parler, avisant une petite enveloppe accrochée à un verre en cristal. Il la prit, intrigué et parcourut les quelques lignes écrites d'une écriture fine et claire. Il était écrit dessus : _« Cher monsieur Potter, j'espère que cette matinée ne sera pas trop dure pour vous, vu l'état dans lequel vous étiez hier soir. Vous aviez apparemment légèrement abusé sur la boisson. Avec toute mon amitié, Drago Clifton. »_

Harry resta un petit moment décontenancé par le contenu de ce mot. Si Drago l'avait vu hier, peut-être pourrait-il l'aider à savoir ce qui s'était passé.

- Harry ça va ?

- Oui, oui, pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas tu fais une drôle de tête. De qui vient ce mot ?

- Oh cela n'a pas d'importance …

- Je t'en pris, je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que cela doit justement avoir de l'importance. Alors ?

- D'accord tu as gagné ! C'est un homme que j'ai rencontré à cet hôtel qui me l'a envoyé.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire assez ironique tandis qu'ils prenaient tous deux place à table. Harry la foudroya alors du regard ce qui, très loin de l'impressionner, déclancha un fou rire de la part de son interlocutrice.

- Quoi !!?? Demanda-t-il.

- Rien, seulement je comprends mieux pourquoi je t'ai retrouvé nu dans ta chambre ce matin.

Harry se mit à rougir violement, comprenant aisément pourquoi son amie riait. Elle s'était imaginée que lui et Drago avait … C'était vraiment une hypothèse ridicule ! Ils se connaissaient à peine. Il se dépêcha de mettre les choses au clair.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je connais à peine Drago.

- Et tu l'appelles déjà par son prénom ? Et si il ne s'est rien passé entre vous, peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?

- Je l'appelle ainsi, parce que c'est son prénom, tout simplement, et je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de quiconque, tu n'es pas ma mère !

Hermione lui sourit malicieusement avant de prendre une pâtisserie et d'y mordre à pleines dents. Harry soupira, et se servit un verre de jus d'orange. Ils discutèrent joyeusement un quart d'heure de tout et de rien, évitant soigneusement d'évoquer Remus. Lorsqu'ils eurent finalement achevé ce petit déjeuné assez copieux, Hermione ajouta d'une voix malicieuse :

- En tout cas ce Drago a très bon goût

Harry lui lança un regard foudroyant et déclara d'un ton solennel qu'il allait s'habiller et qu'il la rejoindrait après. Il lui conseilla d'aller l'attendre dans la bibliothèque du bâtiment, ce qu'elle ne manqua pas d'approuver. Elle sortit de la chambre pour aller se plonger dans les merveilleux ouvrages présents au Primavera.

Pendant ce temps, Harry repartit une nouvelle fois dans sa chambre, fouilla dans sa valise pour chercher des vêtements tout en se disant qu'il devrait peut-être se mettre à tout ranger. Il en sortit un jean bleu délavé, et une chemise blanche à rayures noires qu'il enfila dans la salle de bain une minute plus tard. Il se coiffa, et se parfuma puis décida qu'il était temps de mettre un peu d'ordre dans la pièce où il passerait encore quelques nuits.

Il commença par ramasser ses vêtements sales et à les ranger dans un panier de la salle d'eau prévu à cet effet. Ensuite, il entreprit de faire le lit, tache qui s'avéra plus compliqué que prévu. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, la pièce reprit finalement un aspect rangé et propre.

Harry alla fermer les fenêtres de la pièce, attrapa sa veste et son portable et passa dans le salon. Il alluma son portable et consulta sa messagerie. Il n'y avait qu'un message de Ron, lui demandant une nouvelle fois où est ce qu'il était passé. Il soupira et rangea le combiné dans sa poche.

Finalement il alla ouvrir la porte, s'arrêta un instant, prit une grande inspiration et sortit de la chambre. Il se prépara mentalement à affronter la journée, et aussi à subir les conséquences de ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Il referma la porte derrière lui, une fois qu'il fut parvenu dans le couloir. Il repartit chercher sa meilleure amie, sachant qu'une discussion houleuse allait bientôt venir où il allait devoir expliquer les raisons de sa fuite. Il descendit de façon machinale les escaliers de marbre et arriva finalement dans le grand hall qui aujourd'hui était assez peuplé. Il y avait une petite queue devant le comptoir où souriaient toujours les employés. On entendait en fond sonore une douce musique d'ambiance aux accords exotiques.

Harry prit alors un grand corridor, passa sous les voûtes de marbre beige, et atterrit finalement devant une grande porte de bois de rose. La porte, au dimensions impressionnante était grande ouverte sur une pièce tout aussi gigantesque.

Le parquet était si bien ciré qu'il en devenait éblouissant. On se perdait dans ce labyrinthe de rayonnage sur lesquels étaient positionné des milliers d'ouvrages aux couvertures élégantes. Il y avait également de nombreuses alcôves dans lesquelles étaient installés des bureaux en bois ciré et des fauteuils plus que confortable. On pouvait s'installer pour lire sur l'un des nombreux sofas marron et beiges. Des lumières tamisées placées en divers endroits stratégiques renforçaient la sensation de paix qui régnait en ce lieu.

Harry s'avança au centre de la pièce dans l'espoir d'y repérer sa meilleure amie. Malheureusement, il ne la vit nulle part. il commença à la rechercher parmi certains rayonnages mais il ne la trouva nulle part. il s'apprêtait à arrêter ainsi de la chercher lorsqu'il entendit une voix le saluer.

Il se tendit aussitôt et se retourna très lentement pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

* * *

**nOte de la $tAr : mOa pOur ceux qui suivent pas :**

Je tenais à avOir vOtre impression sur ce médiOcre chapitre, dOis-je m'arreter là ?? SinOn je tien à faire la pub de la MEILLEURE DES FIC DU MONDE ENTIER !! jspr que vOus aimerez comme moa j'aime cette pure merveille ! le titre est : L'ange et le démon de Syriel ! lisez le ça vaut VRAIMENT le détour !

j'ai l'hOnneur d'annOncer à _**Leilan**_ qu'en plus d'avOir Obtenue ce chapitre, cette heureuze veignarde à remporter le cOncOurs du chapitre précédent avec un scOre de 16 pts ! BrAvO !!! vOici le petit présent que je te fais : je vais te créer un persOnnage dans cette fanfictiOn au nOm que tu le désire et qui sera présent je l'espère tOut au lOng de l'histOire, du mOins jusqu'à ce que tu abandOne cette fic ! Je prendrais ton adresse mail pOur en discuter plus lOnguement avec tOa !

grOs bizoux à tOus, j'espere vOus retrOuver bientOt !!!


	7. Un ange apparait

**Note de l'auteur super fière d'elle-même :** SALUT A TOUS ! Après avoir relue une nouvelle fois le chapitre précédent, je me suis dis que c'était vraiment une catastrophe ! Je n'arrivais même plus à écrire une suite tant j'étais dégoûtée de ce que j'avais écris ! Alors j'ai eut une **SUPER** idée !! J'ai entièrement réécris le chapitre ! Donc ici, à la place de lire le chapitre sept, vous allez lire une version **totalement différente** du chapitre six, les deux chapitre n'ayant vraiment pas grand-chose à voir, j'ai changé pas mal de chose, ce sera plus utile pour al suite, les choses se mettent **enfin** en place ! J'en connais plus d'une qui vont être enchanté de ce nouveau chapitre qui est dédicacé de nouveau à Leilan qui est vraiment trop rapide ! et je vous signale que je risque d'avoir une longue pause dans ma publication dut à un déménagement et un mois minimum sans internet (snif, vous me manquerez je vous aimes !)

**Rar : **

**- Leilan :** voila le nouveau chapitre comme promis, je suis quand même assez rapide sur ce coup là pas vraie ? Et je suis sûr que tu vas l'adorer ! C'est une sorte d'excuse pour t'avoir dédicacer l'horreur précédente, là je me rattrape pas vraie ? Pour les réponses du concours, c'est sûr tu avais tu bien boire avant, mais c'était géniale. Le cadeau n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre, on se comprends n'est ce pas ? Disons que là ce n'était pas le bon moment, mais cela va venir, j'ai déjà beaucoup d'idée. Sinon, c'est dégueulasse de ne pas laisser lire l'horreur au autres (non en fait tu rends un très grand service à l'humanité !) mouais du talent, tu parle (rougit sous le compliment non mérité) bizoux et à plus !

**- Miss FeltonMalfoy :** ouais je sais le chapitre précédent était assez tordu, voilà pourquoi je l'ai retravaillé. Là de nouveau mystère se rajoute, d'autres s'effacent mais au finale le mystère perdure. Là tu pourras au pauvre Harry de ne pas s'inquiéter de ce qu'il a fait de sa nuit, on peut comprendre qu'il est pas en état de faire deux plus deux donc … ne lui en demandons pas trop ;p. Dois-je déduire que tu as aimé ma fic ? Bon en tout cas, il y aura également une autre discutions avec Drago qui ressemblera à celle qui aurait put se produire si j'avais laisser le chap. six tel qu'il était au départ. Et certain mystère vont peu à peu se dissiper, tu vas être contente d'en savoir plus je parie … gros bizoux !

**- zaika :** j'adore tes reviews elles ne contiennent que l'essentiel ! Voilà la suite ! Bizoux !

**- alexiel :** Celui là devrait être un peu plus long comme chapitre, enfin il l'est normalement, et beaucoup plus intéressant je trouve. A toi de me dire ce que tu en pense. OUI l'ange et le démon est la MEILLEURE des fics ! J'ai eut un vrai coup de foudre, lOl, merci de l'avoir lut, je sais que ça fait plaizir à l'auteur. Gros bizoux

**- Sahada :** si tu as bien aimé c'est déjà un miracle, il étais vraiment médiocre, n'est pas ? Mais tu es celle qui m'a vraiment poussé à réécrire le chapitre. Dis moi si il est mieux, j'attends ton jugement avec angoisse et impatience. Gros bizoux

**- Keurjani :** sadique, moa !! Pas possible !! (Bon alors très très très très légèrement …). lOl, là j'en dis pas vraiment plus, mais c'est nettement mieux n'est pas ? Les choses se mettent en place doucement … mais peut-être vais-je être assez sadique et faire souffrir tout le monde ? Qui sait … Gros bizoux et à plus ;)

**- Aqua :** non mais, a-t-on idée d'être aussi perverse ?! Ils ne se connaissent pas encore assez, mais ça arrive, ça arrive tout doucement. Miam, en même temps ton idée de boycotte est assez tentante … (JE VEUX !!!!), mais je vais me retenir, et essayer de faire quelques chose d'assez politiquement correcte. Vas bosser, tu as raison, ça te fera le plus grand bien ! Gros bizoux ptite brioche au chocolat recouverte de sucre glace avec de la chantilly sur le dessus. (Moa je suis la pro des surnoms !)

**- KooK :** si j'écris trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès mal, je t'interdis de dire le contraire sous peine de boycotte de l'émission sur le Japon (on rigole moins tout à coup pas vraie ?) Moa aussi j'aimeuuuh mes fans en délires (bon mes lecteurs suffira je crois …) :') pour les geisha pourquoi pas ? je verrais mais je me débrouillerais t'inquiète pas cocotte ! gros bizoux !

* * *

**attention je rappel que ceci est le chapitre 6 retravaillé !!!**

Le 04/11/06

Chapitre six

Harry referma ses yeux, entreprenant de fouiller dans les confins de sa mémoire. Il se souvenait d'avoir déjeuné en compagnie de Cho, il se souvenait de l'avoir regarder partir dans son taxi alors qu'il était devant l'entrée de l'hôtel. Puis, il avait ensuite récupéré la clé de sa chambre, mais son portable avait sonné. Il s'était excusé à la jolie réceptionniste, avait décroché son portable. Il se souvenait du sourire éclatant de l'employé puis c'était le trou noir dans son esprit. Il rouvrit les yeux avec la sensation qu'on lui fracassait le crâne avec une grosse pierre bien lourde. Des larmes de douleur lui montèrent aux yeux, il sera les dents. Il essaya de se lever, mais retomba brutalement sur son matelas, le souffle coupé. Peut importe ce qui s'était passé la veille, cela avait dut être mouvementé en tous cas.

Harry reste quelques instants allongé sur son matelas, les yeux fixés sur le plafond blanc. Finalement il se leva comme il le put, saisit un drap qu'il noua autour de sa taille et se dirigea comme un zombie vers la salle de bain dont la porte était ouverte. Craignant une nouvelle surprise, il jeta un coup d'œil prudent à l'intérieur de la pièce. Constatant qu'elle était belle et bien vide, il soupira de soulagement et se dirigea vers le miroir. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard sans vie, il eut un mouvement de recul. Puis il s'approcha de plus près et regarda avec attention les cernes qui s'étendaient sous ses yeux. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il avait bien pu faire la vieille. C'est alors qu'il remarqua sur le bord du lavabo, aux côtés d'un verre en bronze contenant sa brosse à dent, une rose jaune délicate aux pétales doux comme du velours. A cet instant, ce fut le déclique, tout lui revint en mémoire. Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur et de stupeur, il tituba et s'appuya sur le mur pour ne pas tomber. Des larmes salées montèrent instantanément jusqu'aux émeraudes éteintes de ses yeux et s'écoulèrent en un flot continue sur ses joues. Il eut un haut le cœur, courut à moitié jusqu'aux toilettes, se pencha …

Il resta ainsi quelques instant, pleurant et rejetant l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité la veille pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes lorsqu'un bruit provenant de la chambre se fit entendre. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, mais Harry ne put rien distinguer avec ses yeux embués. Il leva son regard et aperçut vaguement une silhouette qui ouvrit la bouche pour parler. A la place de ce que cette personne disait, il ne perçut qu'un lointain bourdonnement et s'écroula à terre, inconscient.

Lorsque Harry reprit connaissance, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux immédiatement. Cette fois-ci tout lui revint en mémoire instantanément. Il sentit une bouffé de tristesse monter en lui, et essaya de penser à autre chose. Il se rappela de la silhouette qu'il avait aperçue dans la salle de bain. Cela acheva de le réveiller et il ouvrit les yeux.

Il se trouvait allongé sur son lit, recouvert d'une douce couverture de laine violette. La chambre avait été rangée, ses valises défaites et ses vêtements placés dans la commode. Le lit avait été fait, les volets étaient fermés ainsi que les rideau. Quelqu'un avait allumé des bougies blanches pour donner à la pièce une ambiance un peu plus chaleureuse. Une douce odeur de vanille flottait dans l'air.

Harry commença à se redresser mais sa migraine revint à la charge, le faisant légèrement gémir de douleur. Il se frotta le crâne et regarda l'heure. Il était déjà onze heures du matin et il n'était pas en état de quitter ce lit douillet. A cet instant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement et une jeune femme fit éruption dans la pièce, portant un plateau argenté.

C'était une très belle femme d'une vingtaine d'années, grande et mince. Ses longs cheveux bouclés étaient attachés en un chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches rebelles. Ses yeux marrons ressortaient sur son doux visage à peine maquillé. Elle portait un chemisier beige et une longue jupe marron. Son attitude était droite, mais son regard témoignait une vive inquiétude.

- Hermione ? Mais que fais tu ici ?

- Chut calme toi ! J'ai fais des recherches pour te retrouver et je t'ai retrouvé évanoui dans la salle de bain, la bouche tachée de vomi. Tu te sens comment ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa le plateau sur le lit, aux côtés du malade. Elle toucha son front et fit une grimace. Elle saisit une carafe de cristal remplit d'eau et versa un peu de liquide dans un verre. Puis elle sortit de son sac à main une boite d'aspirine, l'ouvrit et détacha un comprimé blanc qu'elle posa à côté du verre d'eau.

- Tiens, avale ça tu te sentiras mieux après.

- Merci.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, comment et sens-tu ?

- Comme quelqu'un qui a trop but. J'ai une migraine atroce, j'ai l'impression que mon crâne va se fendre en deux. Rien de très agréable, en somme.

- J'espère que tu retiendras quelque chose de tout ça, boire comme un trou ne sert à rien, et encore moins à essayer d'oublier ses problème, c'est peine perdue. Mais je ne suis pas la pour te faire la morale, tu es assez punis comme ça.

Harry fit une grimace et avala son cachet d'une traite. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le plateau que sa meilleure amie avait apporté et y trouva un assortiment idéale pour un petit déjeuné princier. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione et lui fit un petit sourire qui eut le mérite de faire se détendre quelques peu Hermione. Il saisit un croissante et mordit à pleines dents, se sentant affamé.

- Tu n'aurais pas du commander tant de nourriture Hermy. Il y a de quoi nourrir tout un régiment d'agent du FBI en mission depuis trois jours.

- Mais je n'ai rien commandé du tout, je pensais que c'était toi qui l'avais fait, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ah bon ? Peu importe, c'est là, ça y reste ! Alors dis moi, comment as-tu pu retrouver ma trace ? Je pensais avoir été très habile.

- Et tu l'as été, j'ai mis quand même un certain temps avant de te retrouver…

- Hermione, la coupa-t-il, cela fait à peine trois jours que je suis ici !

L'intéressée devint rouge comme une tomate mais fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Elle se redressa légèrement, lissa les plis de sa jupe et reprit calment la parole.

- J'ai juste trouvé la source de tes appels, tu sais j'ai pas mal de contact au FBI grâce à toi, cela a été un jeu d'enfant. Ensuite j'ai pris un avion de Londres avant d'arriver ici ce matin à dix heures. Après j'ai du rechercher le Primavera et je me suis retrouvé dans ta salle de bain, avec toi dans cet état. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de la frayeur que j'ai eut, cela fait une heure que tu dors et j'allais appeler un médecin au moment où tu t'es réveillé.

Harry baissa les yeux honteux. C'est vrai qu'il avait agi comme un idiot mais après tout, Remus était mort, il l'avait abandonné. Harry éclata de nouveau en sanglots et sentit la bile dans sa bouche. Il se pencha vers le bord du lit et vomit le maigre déjeuner qu'il venait de prendre dans une bassine que sa meilleure amie avait déposée à cet endroit. Un filet de sueur froide coulait le long de son dos, il se sentait mal. Il se releva finalement, le regard troublé, s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette de soie blanche. Hermione retira le plateau du lit et alla le poser sur le bureau. Elle était morte de peur, elle n'avait jamais vu Harry dans cet état là. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête : que se serait-il passé si elle n'avait pas retrouvé sa trace ? Pourquoi Harry était-il dans cet état là ? Que pouvait-elle faire pour l'aider ?

Elle revint à sa place, et aida Harry à se rallonger. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et lui conseilla de se rendormir.

- Repose toi Harry, rendors toi, tu verras que tout ira mieux à ton réveil. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Reprends des forces, dors et tes soucis s'envoleront, ce ne sera qu'un mauvais rêve, lui chuchota son amie à l'oreille.

Bercé par la douce voix d'Hermione, Harry sombra peu à peu dans un sommeil troublé. Il vit dans ses rêves un ange et un démon s'aimant qui furent engloutis par la mort. Puis il se vit debout, dans un cimetière, regardant avec tristesse une série de tombes sur lesquelles étaient inscris les prénoms de Ron, d'Hermione, de Cho … Il tenait dans les mains une rose jaune qui fut emportée dans le vent, tourbillonnant au dessus de lui en perdant ses pétales.

Il fut brusquement sortit de ses songes par une sonnerie de téléphone. Hermione se précipita pour décrocher le combiné posé sur la table de chevet et commença à discuter en chuchotant.

- Oui, allô ? … Non désolé il n'est pas disponible…De la part de qui ? … Oui je lui dirais…Non là actuellement il dort…Oui vous de même au revoir.

Hermione reposa doucement le portable de Harry sur la table de chevet et se retourna, croisant les yeux verts de son meilleur ami. Elle fit un sourire d'excuse.

- Qui était ce ?

- Une certaine Cho je ne sais plus trop quoi…

- Cho Chang ?

- Oui c'est ça. Elle voulait avoir de tes nouvelles et elle désirait également savoir si tu pouvais manger avec elle ce midi. Je lui ai dit que tu étais encore en train de dormir et que je te transmettrais le message. Ecoute, tu es couvert de sueur et brûlant, tu devrais encore dormir un peu, quand à moi, je vais appeler un médecin.

- Non ce n'est vraiment pas la peine, j'ai juste la gueule de bois, ça ira mieux demain, je dois juste me reposer tu as raison.

A cet instant précis quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, se leva et partit dans le salon.

Harry entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis le dialogue échangé par Hermione avec un homme dont la voix lui disait quelque chose. La conversation dura quelques minutes, la porte se referma et des bruits de pas se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Il se sentait sur le point de s'endormir. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers la porte et cru apercevoir dans l'encadrement un ange. Il cligna les yeux, éblouit et re-sombra dans le sommeil.

La nuit était tombée lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux. Toutes les lumières de la pièce étaient éteintes, et la fenêtre avait été légèrement entrouverte pour faire passer un peu d'air dans la pièce close. On entendait à peine les bruits de la ville, c'était relativement calme. Harry se retourna et fut surprise de trouver Drago Clifton assit sur une chaise à son chevet. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'Hermione dans la pièce. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensés, Drago répondit à la question qu'il se posait.

- Votre amie vous a veillé toute la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit. Elle tombait de sommeil alors je lui ai conseillé d'aller se prendre une chambre pour récupérer de son long voyage. Elle m'a raconté comme elle vous avait retrouvé, je suis assez impressionné, elle vous aime énormément.

- Oui, elle est exceptionnelle. Ce n'est pas la peine de rester ici, je vais beaucoup mieux à présent, et je ne veux pas vous importuner.

- Ce n'est pas le cas, je me suis inquiété moi aussi.

Drago se rapprocha de Harry qui le regardait, comme hypnotisé. Il remarqua une nouvelle fois sa grande beauté, ses yeux gris clair dans lesquels il crut apercevoir une lueur d'inquiétude, ses lèvres rose qui avaient l'air si douce … Pendant un instant il eut envie de pouvoir embrasser ces lèvres. Puis il vit ses cheveux blonds qui semblaient doux comme de la soie … pas étonnant qu'il l'ait confondu avec un ange, il en avait vraiment l'air.

Drago s'était accroupit aux côté de Harry. Il lui tendit un verre d'eau et lui demanda d'en avaler le contenu. Harry obéit docilement, hypnotisé par ce regard magnétique si vivant, pas comme la fois où ils avaient dîné ensemble. Lorsqu'il eut avalé la potion au goût amer, Drago lui reprit le verre et le posa sur la table de chevet. Harry sentit des picotements aux yeux, comme si on lui lançait du sable dedans. Il jeta un regard interrogatif à la personne à ses côtés et lui demanda d'une toute petite voix :

- Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait boire ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas il y avait un cachet pour finir de te guérir et pour que tu dormes d'un sommeil sans rêve, comme tu as fait des cauchemars… c'est le médecin que j'ai appelé qui te les a prescris. A présent couche toi et demain tu seras remis d'aplomb. Mais avant promet moi que tu ne referas plus une telle idiotie.

- … promis Drago, dit le jeune malade d'une voix endormie avant que ses yeux ne se referment et qu'il replonge pour la énième fois dans le sommeil.

- Tant mieux, car je ne supporterais pas d'avoir si peur, ajouta Drago dans le vide.

Ce dernier soupira, replaça une mèche rebelle d'Harry derrière son oreille, approcha son visage et déposa un doux baiser sur le front encore un peu chaud de Harry avant de se rassoire et de le veiller patiemment …

* * *

**note de moa :** bon alors je tiens à préciser que je susi **_HYPER_** fière de moa même et de ce nouveau chapitre qui est LARGEMENT mieux que le précédent (enfin, je crois non ??) 

sinon pti coup de gueule (leger tt leger) à ma miniblonde préféré qui m'a lacheuzement laché pour le chapitre précédent, bah oui, moa sa ma un pti peu déprimé ! snifou, jspr que tu sera la cette fois !

et je conseil **_encore et toujous_** l'ange et le démon de Syriel qui est la **_meilleure de toutes les fic du monde !!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	8. note de l'auteur que jvais supprimer

**Note de l'auteur qui a les larmes aux yeux : **

Je suis désolée de vous décevoir, ceci n'est pas le tout nouveau chapitre, il est toujours en cours d'écriture malheureusement car je n'ai pas eut une minute à moi.

Et oui, je l'annonce, je suis en train de déménager ! J'ai dut faire les cartons et j'ai été assez perturbée par tous ces changements mais peu importe ! Je tenais à vous dire que je serais sans ordinateurs pendant à peu près un mois, je ne sais pas encore exactement pour combien de temps. Mais rassurez vous, durant cette pose que l'on m'oblige de prendre, je continuerais d'écrire que ce soit cette fic là ou l'autre que je suis en cours d'écriture. Je pourrais même publier si jamais je vais chez mes meilleures amies qui ont Internet !

Je vous fais à tous et à tout d'énormes bizoux et je vous laisse avec un tout petit riquiqui micro-minuscule avant goût du prochain chapitre :

_**…Harry hocha la tête. Alors Drago se releva avec classe (bah ouais, je vous rappel que l'on parle de Drago …comment ça ma gueule !!??) et repartit vers le salon. Arrivé à la porte il se retourna afin de jeter un dernier regard à Harry avant de quitter ses appartements, laissant un jeune homme songeur assis sur son matelas, seulement vêtu d'un drap blanc lui enserrant la taille, les cheveux décoiffés, les yeux brillant. (Nda : je veeeeeeux !). …**_

Vous allez me manques, ne m'oubliez pas car je ne vous oublierais pas !

Et d'énormes bizoux à : ma ptite pomme d'amour en sucre recouverte de chocolat liquide avec des petits bonbons de toutes les couleurs (elle se reconnaîtra je pense), Leilan qui me soutient « activement », à ma mini blonde préférée qui n'a pas intérêt de me lâcher, et à tous les autres reviewers !


	9. Petite dîner semiromantique

**Note de l'auteur démoniaque en manque total d'internet et qui déprime dans son coin :** Bonjour à tous ! Si vous saviez combien vous me manquez tous. Je suis malheureusement encore coupé du net, cependant cela ne devrait plus tarder. En attendant, j'ai eut le temps de concocter un nouveau chapitre. Je sais hélas qu'il s'est fait attendre mais je peux vous assurer que cela n'est pas de ma faute. Je tenais aussi à tous vous souhaiter en retard un joyeux noël et une heureuse année 2007, pleine de bonheur, d'amour et de fic ! Maintenant il est temps de m'effacer, pour vous laisser place à la lecture, gros gros bizoux à tous !

**Rar :**

**- Aqua :** ma tite choupinette, si tu savais comme tu me manque !! C'est horrible d'être coupé du monde. Mais comme tu le sais je reste fidèle à mon Ange et le Démon. LOL, je plains décidément mes meilleures amies, elles souffrent atrocement à cause de mon obsession. J'espère que je ne te manque pas trop (fais semblant au moins !) Je te fais pleins pleins pleins de bizoux !

**- miniblonde07 **: juste le temps d'un gros bisoux et d'une bonne lecture j'ai pas le temps je poste à mon lycée (c'est mal !!!)

**- Leilan :** encore un de tes chapitres qui t'es dédicassé, comme tu vois tu vas apparaitre dasn la suite ! pas le temps d'en dire plus, je suis au bahut et j'écris ça en cachette !!

_**TOUS les autres je vous embrasse et vous dit que je m'excuse de pas vous répondre, je pense à vous mais je suis au lycée !**_

Le 10/11/06

Chapitre sept

Harry se retourna dans son sommeil, il sentit un faible rayon de soleil lui frôler la joue d'une caresse délicate. Il gémit légèrement, encore plongé dans un rêve plein de douceur et de tendresse. Pourtant, ses rêves prirent finalement fins et il sortit de ce monde imaginaire si paisible. Il n'entendit rien, tout était calme dans la pièce, puis il ouvrit ses yeux, encore un peu endormit. Il faisait face à la fenêtre aux volets juste très légèrement entrebâillés pour laisser passer un peu d'air. Une léger courant d'air entra dans la pièce, apportant des odeurs sucrées de la ville. Le soleil était à peine levé, la ville dormait encore, tout était si calme dehors que l'on se serait cru ailleurs qu'au beau milieu de New York. Son esprit s'envola alors quelques instants hors de cette petite chambre d'hôtel tout confort vers un jardin isolé, près d'une fontaine où l'eau ruisselait en une douce mélodie et où le soleil brillait allégrement. Harry se ressaisit et repensa à ce qui s'était produit l'avant-veille. Il avait agit comme le dernier des imbécile, son attitude avait était pire que méprisable. Il avait but, comme si la boisson avait put faire revenir Remus ! C'était trop tard, son père d'adoption avait renoncé à cette vie solitaire pour retrouver la personne qu'il aimait depuis toujours. Comment pouvait-il le blâmer ? Certes il n'approuvait pas sa décision, et il souffrait mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour enchaîner les actes les plus stupides. Il fallait que de là haut, Lupin, Sirius et ses parents puissent être fier de lui. Il saisit distraitement sa chaîne en argent et la sera dans sa main, fort de cette nouvelle résolution.

Il se retourna dans son lit, serrant les draps contre lui et son regard se posa sur un Drago dont les yeux fermés indiquaient qu'il avait succombé à la fatigue. Harry se remémora ce qui s'était passé la veille, il eut un mince sourire. Drago s'était occupé de lui avec soin, il l'avait veillé toute la nuit. Après tout il n'était peut-être pas si différent de lui qu'il aurait put le penser. Endormis, il était encore plus beau que réveillé si c'était possible, son torse se soulevant au rythme régulier de sa respiration. Harry se redressa en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible mais ce fut inutile, son compagnon de chambre ouvrit des yeux gris qui se posèrent sur le visage innocent de Harry. Il lui fit un sourire poli.

- Désolé je ne voulais pas te…vous réveiller.

- Ce n'est rien, je n'aurais pas dut m'endormir, j'étais censé vous veiller. J'aurais fait un piètre infirmier tu ne pense pas ?

Harry hocha la tête lentement puis s'arrêta et la secoua de droite à gauche en rougissant.

- Je ne voulais pas dire ça, dit-il précipitamment sous le léger rire de Drago. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez d'être resté, tu sais j'aurais put me débrouiller seul.

- Laisse moi en douter, tu as passé la journée à dormir et à t'agiter. Mais tu as l'air de t'être bien remis.

Il regard l'heure à l'horloge posé sur sa table de chevet, et pendant ce temps, Harry tenta précipitamment de mettre un peu plus d'ordre à sa coiffure. Drago lui refit face et Harry stoppa immédiatement son activité en prenant un visage impassible. Le blond haussa légèrement un sourcil et repris la parole.

- Je suis désolé, je dois partir, j'ai quelques affaires à régler, je serais pas mal occupé ce matin.

- Oh ! Je vois …

- Mais, si tu veux bien, j'aimerais que nous nous retrouvions pour déjeuner, avec ton amie bien entendu.

- Bien sur !! Enfin … si Hermione me laisse sortir, ajouta-t-il en faisant une légère grimace.

- Dis lui qu'elle n'a pas le droit de refuser, c'est le remerciement que je demande pour m'être occupé de toi cette nuit, cela devrait la faire céder. Alors, disons au restaurant de l'hôtel à midi et demi ? Je réserverais une table à mon nom.

Harry hocha la tête. Alors Drago se releva avec classe (bah ouais, je vous rappel que l'on parle de Drago …comment ça ma gueule !!??) et repartit vers le salon. Arrivé à la porte il se retourna afin de jeter un dernier regard à Harry avant de quitter ses appartements, laissant un jeune homme songeur assis sur son matelas, seulement vêtu d'un drap blanc lui enserrant la taille, les cheveux décoiffés, les yeux brillant. (Nda : je veeeeeeux !).

Une fois le jeune homme blond partit, Harry regarda lui aussi l'horloge et constata qu'il était sept heures et demie. Il se leva donc, prit des vêtement propres et partit dans la salle de bain se prendre une bonne douche revigorante. Une fois bien propre il se sécha rapidement le corps et s'emmitoufla dans un peignoir blanc tout doux. Il repartit ensuite dans son salon, tout en prenant soin d'appeler le service d'étage pour commander un petit déjeuné. On lui répondit que quelqu'un l'avait déjà commandé pour lui. Harry fronça les sourcils, curieux, puis haussa les épaules. Après tout, il n'avait pas à se plaindre pour si peu. Il s'assit sur son canapé blanc, attrapa un livre posé sur la table et commença à en dévorer les pages. Il fut interrompu dans son activité par un léger coup frappé à la porte. Il avança vers l'entré de ses appartements, laissa entrer un jeune employé poussant un chariot chargé. Il salua poliment Harry, attrapa un plateau énorme et le déposa sur la grande table à manger. Il s'inclina et repartit travailler.

Harry s'assit à table, regardant la rose jaune posé dans un vase avec un soupçon de tristesse. Il posa son regard ailleurs et aperçu une enveloppe blanche sur laquelle était écrit en lettre parfaitement lisible « pour Harry Potter ».

Ce dernier la saisit, et en sortit une petite carte recouverte d'une écriture fine, élégante en lettres vert émeraude. Il lut les quelques mots finement tracés et il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire en coin.

_« Harry, j'espère que tu t'es totalement remis de ta pénible soirée, on se retrouve à midi. Bonne matinée, amicalement Drago. »_

Harry reposa la missive sur un coin de la table, attrapa un pain au chocolat et y mordit à pleines dents. Il prit tranquillement son petit déjeuner, puis, lorsqu'il eut finit il repartit dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il apporta un soin particulier à sa tenue, choisissant un pantalon noir à la coupe parfaite, une chemise D&G blanche légèrement nacrée et une veste de costume allant avec son pantalon. Il mit une touche de parfum, se coiffa correctement et entendit que l'on toquait à la porte. Il courut plus qu'il ne marcha jusqu'à la porte en sifflotant. Il ouvrit à une Hermione qui paraissait surprise de voir le rétablissement si rapide de son meilleur ami. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis la rouvrit avant de finalement la refermer, les sourcils froncés. Harry éclata de rire avant de se pousser pour la faire rentrer en disant quelques mots afin de masquer l'embarras de son amie.

- Je sais je suis très bien remis, grâce à tes bons soins Hermione. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Hermione s'assit, puis repris subitement contenance, et déclara d'une voix autoritaire.

- Oui j'espère bien que je n'aurais plus à le refaire. En tout cas je suis surprise de te trouver si joyeux. Aurais-ce un rapport avec un certain beau blond aux yeux gris ??

Harris la regarda droit dans les yeux, en essayant vaguement de détourner l'attention de son amie de ses joues qui étaient devenues incandescentes. Son interlocutrice se mordit la lèvre inférieure, retenant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait un fou rire. Harry se vexa.

- Bon d'accord, à l'évidence je vois que tu as une idée derrière la tête. Je peux savoir ce qui peut bien te faire penser à ça.

- Disons que je vous connais par cœur toi et Ron. Et il vaut mieux que je sois logique dans mes raisonnement vu le métier que j'exerce tu ne crois pas ?

- Ouais j'avoue qu'une scientifique travaillant pour la défense national sans aucune logique ça ne dois pas être super efficace.

- On s'écarte du sujet, je veux que tu me racontes tout ! Qui est ce, d'où le connais tu, qu'y a-t-il exactement entre vous deux ?

- Qu'est ce qui te fais croire qu'il y a quoi que ce soit entre nous, c'est juste une connaissance. Il m'a veillé cette nuit et je lui en suis très reconnaissant voilà tout. A ce propos il nous a invité à déjeuner aujourd'hui.

Hermione eut un petit sourire en coin qu'elle tenta de dissimuler. Elle détourna alors son regard, le dirigeant d'un air nonchalant vers la fenêtre et ajouta d'une petite voix innocente..

- C'est donc pour un simple dîner de remerciement que tu as mis ta plus belle chemise …

Harry lui lança un regard noir, ne sachant quoi ajouter pour se dépêtrer de cette situation assez embarrassante. Il tenta alors de changer de sujet, écartant pour l'instant Drago de ses pensés.

- Alors tu es bien installé ici ? C'est un hôtel fabuleux n'est ce pas ?

- C'est vrai que l'endroit est paradisiaque, on se sent vraiment détendu. J'ai une chambre tout à fait charmante bien que hors de pris. A cet allure si je reste plus d'une nuit je n'aurais plus un centime avant la fin du mois.

- Je vais aller arranger ça avec la réception, je vais demander à ce que l'on mette ta chambre à mon compte.

Hermione se mit à rougir, indigné. Elle se leva alors brusquement, faisant faire un bond à son interlocuteur.

- Je ne demande pas la charité je ne pas venue ici pour prendre des vacances de toutes façons ! Je suis vraiment offusqué que tu es osé me proposer ce genre d'arrangement. Je suis venue ici uniquement ici dans le but d'avoir quelques explications avec toi à propos de ta fuite. Maintenant que je t'ai à moitié sauvé des conséquences de ta stupidité je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer. On a besoin de moi au laboratoire !

Harry s'empressa de stopper la colère d'Hermione qui semblait sur le point d'exploser. Il s'excusa, disant que s'il avait proposer cet arrangement, ce n'était pas pour la vexer, seulement parce qu'il désirait l'avoir un peu plus longtemps près de lui dans le calme mais qu'il savait qu'elle était prise par ses nombreuses obligations. Il lui dis également que s'il était venu se ressourcer dans cet hôtel c'était pas pour faire peur à ses amis mais parce qu'il avait besoin de prendre un break. Il lui expliqua en détail ce qu'il ressentait avant son départ, sa sensation d'étouffement, d'emprisonnement, son besoin de liberté et de nombreuses autres raisons. Il vit le visage de sa meilleure amie passé de la colère à la surprise puis elle se plongea sans une intense réflexion. Harry baissa la tête attendant calmement le jugement de la brillante scientifique. Ils restèrent dans cette position une bonne demie heures, dans le calme absolue seulement briser par le bruit de leurs respirations.

Puis, Harry entendit un bruit de pas. Hermione s'était levée, lui faisant face la tête haute. Elle fit un petit sourire indulgent et déclara calmement.

- Je vais aller me préparer pour le repas, je ne vais pas faire tache entre deux si beaux garçons. On se rejoint disons à midi et quart dans le hall, cela te conviens ?

Harry hocha la tête, un magnifique sourire ornant ses lèvres. Alors sa meilleure amie partit du salon, un petit rire clair s'échappant de ses lèvres roses. Harry resta un petit moment songeur, puis se releva brusquement, soudainement bouillant d'énergie. Il attrapa son portable dans la chambre, saisit sa paire de lunette noire et sortit en trombe de la chambre 715. Il descendit les escalier au pas de course, le décors autour de lui teinté de gris grâce aux verres de ses lunettes. Il arriva dans le hall, le traversant sans un regard autour de lui et arriva dans la rue. Il prit une grande inspiration et se mis à marcher au hasard des rues, se promenant dans New York sans se soucier de rien, la tête vide. Il flâna face aux vitrines attirantes des nombreux magasins. L'heure tourna vite, et il fut bientôt l'heure de son rendez vous avec Hermione.

Harry arriva alors face au Primavera, escaladant plus que montant les marches menant au hall luxueux. Il passa les portes vitrées avec entrain et arriva avec cinq minutes de retard. Hermione attendait, droite, habillé avec simplicité mais élégance d'une robe blanche brodée de petite étoile nacré et d'un cache cœur gris clair. Elle était ravissante. Elle lui sourit quand elle le vit arrivé.

- Encore en retard, tu ne changeras jamais Harry !

- Désolé je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, il fait vraiment un temps splendide dehors tu sais ?

- Où étais tu ?

- Oh je me baladais ici et là. Je devrais prendre des vacances plus souvent, c'est fou comme c'est agréable de ne se soucier de rien !

Hermione éclata de rire devant l'enthousiasme de son ami. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu aussi plein de vie. L'espace d'un instant elle le revit alors qu'ils étaient tout trois des gamins, lui Ron et elle-même, lors de leurs premiers noël ensemble. C'était une période de joie, sans soucis. A présent ils avaient grandis, ils avaient un peu perdu cette joie innocente.

Elle chassa cette pensée et ils se mirent à discuter tout en se dirigeant d'un pas lent vers la salle à manger.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans l'un des miroirs du couloir, replaça une mèche rebelle en place d'un geste nerveux. Il appréhendait le repas sans connaître la raison de cette nervosité des plus désagréable. En fait, il savait pourquoi il était troublé mais refusé d'admettre la vérité, il en fallait pas qu'il s'emballe.

Hermione attrapa le bras de Harry et ensemble, ils s'arrêtèrent devant le comptoir du maître d'hôtel vêtu d'un uniforme bleu foncé. Ce dernier leurs demanda s'ils désiraient une table pour deux et Harry répondit d'une voix vaguement tremblante qu'ils étaient attendus à la table de Monsieur Clifton. L'employé consulta son registre et s'inclina respectueusement en demandant au couple de bien vouloir le suivre. Ils s'exécutèrent, guidés à travers la salle jusqu'à un coin reculé de la salle, à l'abri des regards indiscret. C'était une table ronde prévue en cette occasion pour trois personnes.

Drago était déjà installé à table, droit comme un i, vêtu dans un costume devant valoir une petite fortune, tout en étant assez simple. Dès qu'il vit s'avancer ses convives, ils se leva en inclinant légèrement la tête, ses fines lèvres étirées en un agréable sourire. Il salua Hermione et l'aide à s'assoire. Il ne se rassit que lorsque Harry fut lui-même installé.

Le maître d'hôtel s'inclina, déclara qu'un serveur allait arrivé très vite, leurs tendit les menus aux reliures dorés et repartit d'une démarche droite.

- Ma chère Hermione, je suis ravie de vous avoir à ma table aujourd'hui.

Les joues de l'intéressée prirent une délicate couleur rosée, séduite par le charme que dégageait Drago. Harry regarda la scène avec un certain amusement très bien dissimulé. Mais son rire resta coincé dans sa gorge lorsque Drago tourna la tête et plongea ses prunelles grises dans les siennes. Il se redressa légèrement, se donnant de la prestance, fit un sourire aimable et se plongea dans une lecture palpitante du menu, laissant ses deux autres camarades bavarder. Les pensées de Harry s'éloignèrent vers un jeune homme blond dont la proximité le rendait plus nerveux qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Le repas se déroula dans d'excellentes conditions, ils passèrent tous les trois un moment fort agréable, à rire et discuter de sujet variés. Drago se révéla, comme son attitude le laissait présagé, quelqu'un de très cultivé, ouvert, charmant et pleins d'humour. Si Hermione n'était pas elle-même amoureuse folle à l'intérieur elle n'aurait put que craquer devant le beau blond, elle approuvait silencieusement le choix d'Harry qui avait été visiblement subjugué. Elle pensa distraitement, tout en portant son verre de vin à sa bouche, qu'ils formeraient un couple étrange certes, mais complémentaire. Tout se passa à merveille, apparemment les serveurs étaient aux petits soins avec eux, c'était la table d'honneur du restaurant.

Lorsqu'ils finirent de manger leurs plats principaux et que l'ont les eut débarrassés, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était tout juste une heure et demie. Ce fut avec un petit air embarrassé qu'elle s'adressa aux deux jeunes hommes qui parlait calmement.

- Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé en votre compagnie à tout les deux mais j'ai quelques chose à faire, je vais être en retard si je ne part pas dès à présent.

- Toi ! Tu es arrivé hier et tu vas me faire croire que tu es déjà occupé ?

- Et oui Harry, moi je ne suis pas venu ici pour prendre des vacances. Je vous souhaite une fin de repas fort agréable.

Elle se leva imité par les deux hommes et partit de sa démarche raide vers la sortie du restaurant, suivie du regard par de nombreux hommes admiratifs. Une fois que cette dernière fut partit, les deux hommes se rassirent, Harry évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de son interlocuteur de peur qu'il ne remarque son trouble. Leur table fut plongé dans le silence pendant deux minutes puis, Drago prit les choses en main (nda : …) et se mit à rire d'un rire très bas. Harry le fixa instantanément, surpris et le rire doubla de volume, tout en restant très discret.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle, bouda légèrement le brun.

- Si tu te voyais. On dirait que ma présence te gêne. Tu sais, si c'est vraiment le cas il te suffit de me le dire, je m'en irais.

- Ne sois pas stupide, ce n'est pas du tout ça …si ta présence me dérangeait je ne t'aurais pas laissé me veiller la nuit dernière.

Drago calma son rire et fixa la célébrité droit dans les yeux. Harry déglutit et tenta de rester calme. Il fut sauvé par l'arrivée du maître d'hôtel, leurs demandant s'ils avaient bien mangé. Ils le félicitèrent généreusement et quittèrent la table côte à côte, en parlant de banalité. Il s'arrêtèrent dans le hall et se firent de nouveau face.

Harry put une nouvelle fois observer cette élégance si particulière qui caractérisait Drago. Son visage était encadré de mèche doré comme … un ange. Il sourit ironiquement en se rappelant de ses pensées de la veille.

- Je suis désolé j'ai encore deux ou trois choses à faire cette après midi. Je vais devoir te quitter, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas ?

- Non absolument pas. En tout cas c'était un déjeuner très agréable, je pense qu'Hermione est d'accord avec moi sur ce point.

- Oh ce n'était pas grand-chose tu sais. En tout cas j'apprécie beaucoup cette jeune fille, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un de si brillant et de si jolie.

A ces mots, Harry sentit comme un goût amer dans sa bouche. Ainsi il avait raison, Drago était tout sauf gays. S'il l'avait aidé la veille c'était uniquement par politesse et ce déjeuner n'avait été qu'un prétexte pour revoir Hermione. Il aurait dut se méfier, un homme aussi parfait ne pouvait s'intéresser à lui, juste aux jeunes minettes.

- Oui c'est vraiment une fille parfaite, ce n'est pas ma meilleure amie pour rien. Je lui ferais part de tes compliments cela lui fera très plaisir, se força à dire le brun.

- Je te remercie, moi aussi j'ai passé un très bon moment en votre compagnie, je regrette de devoir travailler. J'espère te revoir très bientôt Harry. Bonne journée.

Après ces mots, il tourna les talons et disparut au détour d'un corridor à toute allure. Déçut, Harry s'avança jusqu'au bar et alla commander un verre d'alcool. Au dernier moment, il se rappela de sa précédente expérience et commanda simplement un cocktail sans alcool. Il porta le verre à sa bouche, sentit le liquide se déversé en un flot régulier dans sa cavité buccale quand il entendit un bruit régulier de talons aiguille se rapprocher.

_Clac, clac, clac._

Harry reposa son verre sur le comptoir avec précaution.

_Clac, clac, clac._

Il se mit à songeait que c'était peut-être Hermione qui avait finit ce qu'elle avait à faire. Pff quelle excuse pathétique !

_Clac, clac, clac._

Non, Hermione avait une démarche beaucoup plus légère, on avait presque l'impression qu'elle glissait sur de l'oxygène, et puis elle ne portait pas des talons aiguille la journée.

_Clac, clac, clac._

Mon dieu qu'est ce que ce bruit pouvait être agaçant songea Harry avant de se retourner afin d'identifier la provenance de ce son stressant. Il regarda derrière lui et son regard se posa immédiatement sur la jeune femme qui se tenait debout devant lui. Elle le dévisagea quelques secondes puis son visage se fendit un deux avec un large sourire. Elle tendit sa main et déclara d'une petite voix légèrement moqueuse.

- Et bien monsieur Potter, je retrouve enfin votre trace, et de toute évidence je suis la première …


End file.
